Advent '07
by demon sloth
Summary: Advent Calender for you all. A new chapter for you to read each day like a calender! Each chapter is a day, a countdown to Christmas from Kyoko's perspective and the awakening of her feelings for a certain someone... Merry Christmas! R&R NOW COMPLETE!
1. Kyoko Says Goodbye

**Hey there! Merry Christmas! I thought I would give you all a Christmas treat (or if you aren't Christian then just a regular treat) and I decided to write a Christmas story.**

**My friend on my university course is writing a Christmas story on fiction press that has been counting down to Christmas from I think it was summer. I read her story and was transfixed.**

**What if someone wrote a story that counted down the Advent days? So I did. And even though it's November when I write this it's still Christmas in my heart! Ahaha!**

**So happy 1****st**** of December and the first day of Advent and remember to check back tomorrow for the next calendar instalment.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Advent

* * *

December 1st – 24 days to go

* * *

Kyoko Says Goodbye

* * *

The alarm rang shrilly out into the dark room. Kyoko rolled over and, with her eyes still closed, slapped her hand about in the general area the alarm usually was. 

It didn't stop.

Mainly because it wasn't there.

She cracked open an eye, there was no light in the room at all, even with the curtains pulled back from the window but it was bitterly cold and Kyoko had to resist burrowing herself under the covers against the chill. A groan spilled across her parted lips as her face scrunched up, woefully unprepared despite everything.

After a few moments she cracked her eyes open again and levered herself up on her elbow to get a better view of the room shivering against the cold. The ringing was getting louder, more insistent in its mission to fully integrate her into the waking world.

There. In the corner.

Flipping the covers from her legs she rolled onto the floor and with weak legs staggered over to the corner of the room. Kneeling, and with her eyes still shut and shivering violently, she groped around until she managed to find the switch that turned off the alarm.

Blessed silence followed.

Wondering what the time was she risked blindness and peeled open her eyes. The bright light of the digital clock took a moment to swim into focus but when it did Kyoko could make out the time, '7.30'.

Wait…

Seven thirty? That wasn't right…

Wasn't her alarm supposed to go off at _Six o'clock_?

Panic burst into Kyoko sleep fuddled mind. She was an hour and a half late! If it was seven thirty now that meant she had half an hour to get ready and get to work on time. There was no possible was that _that_ was _ever_ going to happen!

But wait…wasn't there something she was forgetting? Something important? Something so important that she had set her alarm clock half an hour early for, so she could have enough time to get ready?

Yes there was. But what it was was eluding her…

Something in Kyoko's brain connected. That's right! Ren!

Ren…

Oh no, Ren. He was going away on a shoot somewhere and would not be back for a couple of weeks. Well, actually, his plane left tomorrow but today would be the last day he would be working at the agency.

_That's_ what she was forgetting. She had wanted to look nice too.

Kyoko sat on her floor frozen for a moment, alarm clock clutched tightly to her chest before the thought that she was going to be even later for work than she would have been sank in.

The adrenaline kicked in and in a blur of speed she threw on her bright pink jumpsuit and rushed down the stairs, hair blown back. There was only time for a quick goodbye before she jumped on her bike and peddled away as fast as she could towards her work.

* * *

"Wow." Kanae breathed in amazement. "What happened to you?" 

Kyoko, to busy with the task of wheezing and crawling her way up the steps into the entrance of the building, didn't answer, choosing to save her breath for the mountain that was made up of the last three steps. Making it over the last one she collapsed and rolled onto her back, sucking in a great lungful of air.

"I…woke up…late…" she managed to get out between gasps, "alarm…didn't…go off…on time…cycled…"

Kanae stared down at her friend.

"You cycled?"

Kyoko looked like it would take her a minute or two to work up enough strength to answer so Kanae just continued, slightly exasperated at her friends actions.

"Kyoko. That cycle route usually takes someone an hour to do and you're telling me you did it in less than half that time?"

Kyoko just nodded.

Kanae pressed her fingertips against her forehead, feeling the vague beginnings of a headache starting. Sometimes, she thought, Kyoko just scared her.

Kyoko, still lying on the floor and unaware of Kanae's thoughts closed her eyes.

Blissful stillness.

The morning sun was just high enough to warm her face and dry the glisten of sweat that coated her skin. Until a shadow fell across her face.

Blinking, she gazed up at the figure but as they were standing in front of the light their face was thrown into shadow, so much so that Kyoko couldn't tell who it was.

Kanae, who was muttering about aspirin turned to face the figure standing next to her. Kyoko saw her stiffen in surprise.

"Ah…Good morning..."

The figure tilted their head slightly to the side.

"You do know you're blocking the door."

Kyoko's eyes widened and, despite her protesting muscles, shot straight up and to attention staring straight ahead, not daring to meet Ren's eyes. Of all the times he could have seen her he had to come across her now when she was still messy looking from her mad dash to work.

"Ah! S-sorry!"

A small smile twitched across Ren's lips as he gazed at the dishevelled girl in front of him, which was completely missed by Kyoko who kept staring straight ahead of her and was studiously avoiding his eyes.

Kanae didn't miss it though and her eyes narrowed and Ren walked past them and into the building.

Kyoko let out an explosive breath as the doors shut with a click. She paused for a moment before turning to Kanae with a bright smile splashed across her face.

"We should get going!" She said before she followed the path that Ren had taken only moments before into the building.

Kanae blinked blankly for a moment then, rubbing her forehead again and making a silent vow to herself to find and take the strongest painkillers she could find, made her way into the building.

* * *

Sighing, Kyoko leaned against her broom in the corridor. It was getting late in the afternoon and she hadn't managed to run into Ren all day. She wanted to say goodbye to him before he went off. 

She sighed again. Being assigned to clean the corridors had excited her at the beginning of the day as she had thought that she would have bumped into Ren again sometime during the day when she looked a little more presentable so that she could properly say goodbye and good luck to him.

But he seemed to have disappeared of the face of the planet.

Now it was nearing four o'clock and she was running out of time. Yashiro had accidentally let it drop that Ren was planning to leave at around four thirty so that he could make sure that everything was ready for his trip.

Damn! This wasn't how the day was supposed to go! She was meant to get up early so that she could spend some more time to make herself look better. She wasn't supposed to rush over to work like the demons of hell itself were after her. And she was definitely supposed to see Ren and talk to him before he went away.

But that seemed to be rapidly disappearing. She was stuck here, cleaning, while the time she could be spending searching for Ren was rapidly disappearing.

She would never get to say goodbye at this rate.

Kyoko opened her mouth to let out another explosive sigh which was prematurely cut short when a mop hit her in the face.

Looking timidly over it she came eye to eye with a very pissed off looking Kanae.

"Kyoko," she growled, "if you sigh once more! I swear I will not be able to be held accountable for my actions!"

Kyoko bit her lip and gripped both mops tightly then looked down at the ground depressed.

"Sorry Moko."

This time it was Kanae's turn to sigh and running her hands through her hair she came to a decision.

"Here. Pass them over."

Kyoko looked confusedly over at her friend.

"Huh?"

"The mops. Pass them both over. You go and find Ren."

A blush spread rapidly across Kyoko's cheeks despite her best efforts to stop it.

"W-who said anything about Ren?"

Kanae's only response was to raise an eyebrow.

"Kyoko, please. You've wanted to do this all day."

The blush spread across, heating her ears. Seeing this Kanae smiled slyly and continued.

"If fact…" she mused, "You've been thinking about this ever since Mr Yashiro 'slipped' the fact that Ren planned to leave at four thirty today."

"I-I haven't!"

"Yes. You have. Now pass over the mops and go find Ren. I'll still be here when you get back. But I'd hurry if I was you; you only have about twenty minutes now."

Kyoko paused. Kanae could see a tug of war being battled out in her mind. Finally something seemed to give as she turned back to Kanae with a smile.

"Thanks Moko!" She said, thrusting both mops at her friend and rushed off down the corridor, "I'll be back in half an hour!"

Kanae smiled to herself at her friends actions and started to again mop the floor.

* * *

Kyoko rushed through the corridors sparing only a quick glance at the doors either side on her search for Ren. He really seemed to have disappeared as he didn't seem to be in the building at all. 

Kyoko glanced at her watch and felt something cold crawl into the pit of her stomach. It was four twenty five. Ren had been planning to leave at four thirty. Maybe he had already left?

She tried to banish the idea but the more effort she put into ignoring the thought the more it made itself more and more plausible in her mind.

It wouldn't be much to leave five or ten minutes earlier than planned if the person in question didn't know they had anything to wait for.

Maybe she really was too late and he had already left.

She would get to say goodbye or see him for another couple of weeks.

Becoming more and more distracted by her thoughts she almost ran past the door that led into the reception area without looking. It was a quirk of fate that turned her head at the last possible moment.

Even so, it was another couple of moments before her brain processed what she had seen.

The tall and imposing figure Ren made cutting a swath across the reception area heading for the exit.

Twisting her body she backtracked as fast as her legs would take her. Bursting through the door she ran the rest of the way across to Ren. Startled passers-by either pausing to stare in disbelief as the bright pink clad girl rushed past them or, once seeing what she was wearing, turning back to their business, completely used to this type of behaviour.

Ren pushed on the doors, ready to exit the building.

"Ren!"

He paused, then looked back tensing slightly, confused as to who would be calling out to him. Yashiro paused next to him and looked back as well, a smile flitting across his face as he recognised the jumpsuit and the short hair.

Ren relaxed slightly as he too recognised Kyoko.

"Yes?" he asked as Kyoko rushed up, slightly breathless, to where he was standing, one hand paused on the door. "Is there something wrong?"

A grin broke out across her face and Ren blinked.

"Nope! No problem." She softened her smile a little, "I just wanted to say goodbye and good luck on your shoot."

Ren paused then allowed a small smile to cross his lips, this time one that Kyoko saw.

"Thank you. I'll see you when I get back."

Turning, he pushed open the door fully and walked out followed closely behind by Yashiro.

"Goodbye Mr Yashiro!" Kyoko called after him.

He turned and with a small smile gave her a little wave.

"Goodbye Kyoko. And take care."

The door shut behind him and Kyoko watched them get into their car through the glass. Then, with a stupidly huge grin splashed across her face, she turned and made her way back to Kanae and the rest of her work.

* * *

It was dark by the time Kyoko got off work. She stepped out into the night and watched as her breath clouded in white dragon's breath in front of her face. She still wore a grin on her face even as she rubbed her hands together vigorously and blew on them to get them warm again. 

Picking up her bike she started on her way home. The sky was clear above her, each star seeming magnified in the dark velvet of the sky, making it almost painfully beautiful to look at as well as making the night almost as painfully cold.

She had said goodbye to Ren before he had left and on top of that it was the 1st of December today.

Only twenty four more days until Christmas!

There was so much to do and plan.

But despite that…at this precise moment…everything seemed right.

A perfect beginning.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first day of 'Advent'. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ds**


	2. Ren Leaves

**Woo! Next instalment!**

* * *

Advent

* * *

December 2nd – 23 days to go

* * *

Ren Leaves

* * *

The second of December hadn't seemed to have even begun when Kyoko was roused from her sleep by the alarm. Rolling over she hit the button and with a groan focused her eyes so she could see the time. 

Six o'clock.

_Again_?

Damn it! She must of forgotten to switch the alarm forward again after yesterday. She had another hour before she needed to leave for work.

She sighed and shivered, burying herself under the warm covers so she could decide what to do. She could feel herself dropping off back to sleep. Smothering a yawn she tried to come up with an idea that would keep her warm but allow her to wake up.

That's it! A shower! A nice hot shower would keep her warm and be refreshing enough to wake her up.

Reaching that decision she quickly sprang out of bed and ran across the cold floor towards the bathroom only pausing to snatch two clean towels from the airing cupboard on the way.

* * *

The hot water sprayed over her skin, warming her from the outside in. Placing her palms flat against the tiles she braced herself and allowed the hot water to run down her spine. The hot air billowed around her in clouds of steam. 

When she had been under long enough to be thoroughly warmed she turned off the taps and stepped out. Wrapping the towel around her she made her way back to her bedroom to get ready for work, only pausing for a second to shiver as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom and into the cool air outside.

Quickly towelling herself off Kyoko pulled on her outfit, cursing her lack of foresight to put her clothes in the airing cupboard to heat up before she went in the shower.

She checked the time as she pulled on her jacket and a scarf. Good. She still had twenty minutes before she had to leave; just enough time to grab some breakfast.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair, instead of going and eating in the noisy cafeteria Kyoko opted to eat on the steps in one of the corridor. Sitting on the step nearest the radiator she was lost in her own little dream world and so was extremely startled when Kanae flopped down beside her. 

"Hey."

"Hey Moko."

The conversation died as they both tucked into their lunches, savouring the warm food that warmed them against the chill in the air.

Chewing slowly Kanae slyly glanced to the side at Kyoko. She swallowed her mouthful and cleared her throat slightly.

"So…" she started.

Kyoko paused in her next bite and looked over towards her friend, her eyebrows creased in an invitation to elaborate.

"Yes?" She asked.

Kanae smiled.

"Did you manage to get there on time?"

Kyoko dry swallowed and blinked rapidly three times in succession.

"I…don't know what you…"

Kanae raised an eyebrow and a guilty grin spread across Kyoko's face.

"Aha. Oh, yeah," She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, "yeah I did. Thanks by the way. I don't think I would have made it otherwise."

Kyoko took another bite of her lunch. Kanae smiled, the grin spreading slowly across her face, slightly evilly.

"No worries." She shrugged. "What are friends for?"

The grin on Kyoko's face died a little, her eyes widening a fraction at the sight of a little too much teeth

"So what happened?"

Kyoko chewed slowly to buy more time and then chose to answer in as non-committal an answer as possible.

"Huh?

Kanae sighed and put down her drink so that she could fully turn to face Kyoko.

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko gritted her teeth in a grimace.

"Okay, okay! I said goodbye."

"…and?"

"Err…good Luck?"

Kanae blinked.

"What else?"

"No, no," Kyoko shook her head, "that was it."

Kanae picked her drink back up and took a slow swig as she considered her friend.

"So, you mean to say…" here she paused, "you mean to say, that you rushed all the way over the building to find Ren…after you mooned over saying goodbye to him for over a week…just to say goodbye?"

Kyoko smiled, her forehead creased in confusion.

"Um…yes? Wasn't saying goodbye part of the point?"

"Yes! But you only said goodbye!"

"I said good luck too!"

Kanae groaned in frustration.

"But I don't understand Moko!"

"Yes. I know Kyoko. I know."

"But…!"

Kanae sighed and turned back to her lunch.

"Kyoko, if you've gotten this far and you don't know then I'm not going to tell you. Just think about it will you?"

Kyoko stared at her friend as she went back to eating her lunch.

Think about it?

Think about what?

* * *

She had been put on another cleaning duty that afternoon. As she moved the mop methodically backwards and forwards across the floor she thought about the conversation she had with Kanae that lunchtime. 

If she was completely honest with herself she would admit that she still didn't know what Kanae had meant. She had said goodbye! What more was there to say?

She was so caught up in puzzling out what her friend had meant that she didn't notice that her phone was ringing until the sound cut out. She glanced around her and rushed to struggle her mobile out of her pocket.

Kyoko almost dropped it when it suddenly started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"You know, you really have to get used to your phone."

Kyoko's knees almost gave out as the rich melodic voice floated into her ear.

"Ren! Ho-how are you?"

He chuckled.

"Fine. I just phoned to say that I'm getting on the plane."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well you better hurry then."

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

Kyoko blinked and groaned silently. What was with the goodbyes?! Was this another one of those goodbyes that Moko was talking about before?

Her musing was interrupted as Ren continued.

"And I'll see you later okay?"

"Err…ok."

"Good. Well I have to go now. Bye." The phone cut out with a small beep as Ren hung up.

"Bye."

Shoving the phone back into her pocket Kyoko dipped her mop back into the water and rung it out.

Arg! She was so confused! What had he meant by any of that? Should she ask Moko? Ah no…she was sure that it would all turn out okay in the end and sort itself out in the end.

Kyoko sighed. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**That was…kind of difficult to write. It was meant to be a chapter that would confuse Kyoko but I felt that it turned out to be a little more like a filler chapter than anything else.**


	3. Present Planning I

**And we have day 3!**

* * *

Advent

* * *

December 3rd – 22 days to go

* * *

Present Planning I

* * *

"Finally!" Kyoko sighed happily and collapsed on the step. 

She had grown fond of this staircase recently. It was out of the way and rarely used. She should know; she had to clean it almost every day.

She dumped her bag on the step next to her. She had gone out of her way especially to pick up her bag from the employees cloakroom just so that she could be alone.

If she had done this while she was sitting in the break room she knew that it would be just her luck that one of her friends would walk in on her and would ruin her surprise.

Unfortunately the trip to the cloakroom and then to this step had cost her five of her precious break minutes.

Plus it would take her another five minutes to get back to drop her bag off.

That left her ten minutes of her break to plan her Christmas present list.

She thought for a moment.

Well…at least it would give her a chance to start it.

Rustling through her bag she pulled out pad of paper and a pen. Placing her pad on her knees she sucked the end of her pen as she thought about the most important thing when writing a Christmas list.

Who should be on it?

Well, there was obviously Moko. Kyoko scribbled her name down and thought again. Maria was second on her list, then the President, Lory.

She thought again. Who else could she add?

Oh yes! Her landlords, the couple who owned the Darumaya restaurant where she lived and sometimes helped out. They defiantly had to go on her list, they had already done so much for her and she couldn't believe that she had nearly forgotten about them!

She would have to get them something special to say thank you.

Now who else?

Well…she supposed she would have to get Mr Sawara a Christmas present. He _had_ given her this opportunity in the first place. If it wasn't for him then she wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near the level that she was at now.

Now…

She paused and looked down at the list in her hand.

Then blushed hard, her ears turning bright red as she thought about the last people she was going to add.

Mr Yashiro had to be put on her list. He had been so nice to her ever since she came to L.M.E.

But if she got Mr Yashiro a present…

Then she would have to get Ren one too.

…Ren…

The blush spread all the way down her neck.

What would he think if she bought him a Christmas present?

* * *

"…and Moko would like…" Kyoko sucked the end of her pen for a moment as she thought. "A pony?" 

She wrote the present down next to Kanae's name as looked at it, her head tilted to the side, considering.

"Arg!"

She brought the pen down and scribbled viciously, enough so that if anyone else looked at the paper they wouldn't have any clue as to what was written there before. But that didn't help her at all; she still had to finish writing her Christmas present list.

Actually…

Kyoko took a surreptitious glance downwards at the innocuous paper resting gently in her lap.

She would have to _start_ the list.

This was so difficult!

She had never known that writing a Christmas list was this difficult!

This morning, when she took her break it had all seemed so easy.

Make the list and write down the presents next to the name.

And what did she have?

Well at the moment everyone was getting blue biro squiggles.

She sighed and rested her head in her hand holding the pen.

How was she going to do this? What should she do? She had to make this list soon so that she could get out and buy the presents before everyone else bought their gifts in the mad rush just before Christmas.

Actually, when she thought about it, she was already a little late in starting her Christmas shopping. She knew some people had already finished their shopping. The shops had been advertising since early October so it wasn't a big surprise.

Kyoko lifted her head and looked down at her list again.

…Maybe it would be better if she wrote a completely new list and started again. Those blue squiggles could get more than a little intimidating.

…And when she thought about how little time she had left to buy presents she could feel a panic attack beginning.

Ripping off the page she copied down the list onto the virgin sheet below. Screwing up the old list into a ball she shoved it into her bag so that she could dispose of it later without there being any chance of anyone on the list finding out about it.

Sighing she looked down at the fresh list.

A brand new start.

Now if only she could think of what to get them for Christmas. Kyoko started to suck the end of her pen again, completely absorbed in thinking about her friends Christmas presents.

Her lunch lay forgotten on the step beside her.

* * *

Kyoko could feel her stomach rumble as it let out a low, long growl. 

Kanae looked up in surprise at her friend who was now nursing her stomach with a dejected look upon her face.

"Was that you?" she asked. "Didn't you have your lunch?"

Kyoko just looked at her, her hand still rubbing circles on her empty stomach.

Kanae's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"Why didn't you eat your lunch? You took the time off; I know because I saw you grab your bag."

Kyoko looked away, warily.

"I…was…err…distracted?"

Kanae looked at her, deciding whether to ask further questions. Eventually she worked up enough courage to do so.

"Dis…tracted?"

"Um, yeah."

"How? By what?"

Kyoko looked away from her friend's eyes, desperate for some sort of intervention or excuse to make itself available.

"Look!" She yelled, pointing to a random bit of floor.

Kanae turned to look but her face creased in consternation when she couldn't see anything. She turned back to Kyoko.

"Kyoko. What…?"

"Aha ha!" Kyoko laughed nervously. "I thought I saw something."

Kanae just stared at her. Kyoko, becoming increasingly nervous sidled over to the place where she had pointed at.

"Err…I'll just…go clean it. Must have been a shadow or something or a piece of dirt or something…a yeah…ha ha…"

Kanae stared at her friend as she quickly and frantically started mopping the floor. Kyoko's back turned to her.

She stared at her for a few minutes, then forgetting all about the previous started conversation she started to get back to work as well.

After a few minutes Kyoko chanced a glance backwards to Kanae. She sighed with relief when the glance showed that Kanae had gone back to work, dropping all previous conversations.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Moko; it was just that this was going to be the very first surprise that she was going to give and she didn't want to spoil it.

Besides, it wasn't like she had actually written anything; she just had an empty list.

Oh well, she would finish the list tomorrow.

* * *

**Things seem to be progressing… **

**Sort of…**

**Very slowly though…but as it's almost in real time so I'm not that surprised…**

**Hope everyone's enjoying it!**


	4. Christmas Special I

**Go go day four!**

* * *

Advent

* * *

December 4th – 21 days to go

* * *

Christmas Special

* * *

Today the sun didn't even crest the horizon until it was nearing ten in the morning. 

Kyoko had spent a cold morning cycling to work in the dark. She was going to have to get a taxi in the morning soon as it was getting more and more dangerous on the roads in the busy morning traffic.

Well, she would start getting a taxi once she had saved up her money for her friend's presents.

Right now she was just on her way back to the break room. She had thought all last night on what types of presents everyone would like but she hadn't really got anywhere. She had even fallen asleep at her desk with the list in front of her and woken up this morning with a huge crick in her neck which was only just beginning to straighten out.

Rubbing her neck she was about to reach for the door handle when something small cannon-balled into the back of her knees.

Kyoko had to stifle a scream and clutch the door handle as the momentum carried her forward.

Balanced at a precarious angle she cautiously looked backwards at what was now attached to her legs.

"Kyoko!"

"Maria?"

Maria grinned upwards at Kyoko's slightly confused glance.

"Hee!"

"Maria!"

Kyoko scooped down and caught her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?!"

Maria smiled coyly.

"Did you come with the pre-…?"

Before she could finish her sentence a giant trumpet blast sounded throughout the corridor. The other employees at L.M.E. ignored the loud noise and continued working on whatever they were originally working on.

The guests to the building were easier to spot with many of them stopping to stare at the commotion in front of them.

"Oh. I guess you did."

Kyoko turned to watch the rest of the procession just as the President burst through a paper screen surrounded by sparkles.

"Hello Kyoko!"

Kyoko smiled as the President strode towards her, wondering if she was going to have to clean up the corridor after she had finished her break.

"Good Morning."

"Yes! Good Morning!" He paused and looked down. "I see you've found Maria."

"I didn't tell her! I swear!"

Kyoko frowned.

"Huh? Didn't tell me what?"

Maria grinned back up at her and clung to her arm.

"You'll have to wait and see!"

"Huh?"

Lory cleared his throat, hiding the smile that was threatening to break loose at the sight in front of him. The noise caught the attention of Kyoko who was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Kyoko, maybe it would be better if we spoke in my office. All will be revealed there."

"Um, Ok but my breaks just about to fini-…"

She was cut off by a sharp tug on her arm which dragged her downward. Maria smiled.

"This way!"

Dragging Kyoko by the arm Maria made her way to the Presidents office. Lory followed behind at a slightly more sedate pace smiling softly to himself at the antics of the two girls.

* * *

Kyoko perched awkwardly on the edge of her seat, her hands clasped between her knees. She felt the first flutter of nervous butterflies stir in her stomach. It wasn't that she was scared of what she was about to be told, just that she didn't know that she wanted to hear what she was about to be told. 

Maria sat on the chair next to her, every so often turning to face her and grinning. She was filled with energy, bouncing around in her chair, unable to keep still for any short period of time.

Lory sat opposite. At the moment he was flipping through some papers on his clipboard and ignoring the two girls in front of him.

Kyoko shifted nervously and glanced around the office. Lory looked upward and smiled at the nervous gesture.

"Don't worry Kyoko, you're not in trouble."

The tension that she didn't know she was holding in her shoulders melted and Kyoko let out a small sigh.

Another minute went by in silence before Lory stopped looking at his papers and turned towards Kyoko.

Kyoko started and turned towards him, answering his smile with a smile of her own.

"Kyoko," he started "the reason I have called you here is that you've had a job offer."

Kyoko perked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, but the reason that Mr Sawara isn't telling you this and I am is that it is very short notice. It starts filming on the eighth for around six days."

"The eighth?"

"Yes, but it would be very good publicity for you, help get you noticed even more…if that's what you wish."

"What is it?"

Lory sighed.

"It's a Christmas special. Due to be released nearer Christmas Day."

He handed Kyoko a script.

"This is the script. Have a look through it and see what you think. I would normally ask you to take a few days to think this through but as they want to start filming in four days they pretty much need an answer right now."

Maria squirmed in her seat.

"Oh do it! Do it! Please!"

Kyoko turned to look at the small girl. Lory chuckled.

"The company who is filming is one of Maria's favourites."

"They do all of them! All my favourite shows! And you could be in one!"

Kyoko chuckled.

"Well maybe…"

She flipped through the script, speed-reading through almost all of it until one word caught her eye.

"Princess…" She breathed.

"Yes. The story is about a Christmas Princess and her search for her true love."

"You mean…if I take this part I'd play a Princess?!"

"Yes. That is the part they want you for."

Kyoko broke out into a huge grin.

"I'll do it!"

She hugged the script to her, dreaming up scenarios in her mind.

"- has been cast as the prince. Are you ok with that Kyoko?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes that fine." She answered. Her grin still firmly fixed into place.

Lory didn't look too sure.

"Well, that's ok then. I'll phone them right now and tell them you'll take the part. I'll have a driver take you from here to the set."

Kyoko stood up.

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down!"

Lory smiled.

"I'm sure you won't."

* * *

That night as Kyoko lay in bed she couldn't stop smiling at the thought of starting filming. It had all happened so fast but she wasn't regretting it. 

There was something that was tugging on the corner of her mind…didn't the President say something about the other actors and actresses that had already been chosen?

She frowned as she snuggled under the warm covers. She had completely missed what he had said as she had been too busy thinking about the Christmas Special.

Her frown straightened out as she relaxed into sleep.

Oh well. She was sure that it would all work out.

She would just have to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**Yay! Happy 4th of December!**


	5. Present Planning II

**Hmmm…I wonder what Kyoko did today?**

**Let's read on and find out shall we?**

* * *

Advent

* * *

Day 5 – 20 days to go

* * *

Present Planning II

* * *

Kyoko woke up in the dark. The coldness of the air a chilling wake up call. She shivered violently as she got dressed in her work clothes, putting on an extra sweatshirt and scarf so that she wouldn't freeze when she cycled to work. 

As she was brushing her hair her eyes fell on the script that was balancing precariously on the edge of her dresser.

She slowly placed the hairbrush down and gently, almost lovingly picked up the script.

She gazed at the front cover for a few minutes before she managed to work up enough courage to open it.

A princess!

She was finally going to be a princess!

This was going to be great. In three days she would start filming and then the show would be aired out at Christmas time to millions of viewers.

She was doing something that was bigger than she had ever done before.

It was slightly daunting. But the thing that carried her through was the fact that the producer had asked for her.

Specifically for her.

And that felt absolutely fantastic. The fact that they had seen her and liked her and asked for her…

Maybe even written the part specifically for her.

This was so exciting!

She glanced at the first page and started to read the lines getting so caught up in it that when she looked at her clock she realised that she was late. She would have to cycle twice as fast as normal to get there on time.

Throwing the script in her bag she raced down the stairs and out the door, jumping on her bike and cycling away in one smooth movement.

* * *

Kyoko was sitting in her regular spot on her step near the radiator. She had her blank list resting on her knees again but she wasn't really concentrating on it. 

Her lunch lay half eaten on the step next to her and her script, open on the first scene, on the other side of her.

She had to learn her lines. Kyoko sighed. She also had to finish this Christmas list. She thought about it quickly. If she finished her list now then she could have the next few days uninterrupted to learn her lines. Or she could learn her lines, put off her list making and then forget all about the others presents.

Maybe she should do the list first.

Closing her script she put it away in her bag so that she wouldn't get tempted by it. Taking another bite of her lunch she set to thinking.

Well, when she had actually made up her mind to write the list and she was not panicking about not having enough time the perfect presents actually weren't that hard to think of.

Maria's present was the first to pop into her head. Kyoko just knew that the little girl would love something occultish. In fact, Kyoko had seen the perfect shop for it, all dark and gloomy and filled with weird dolls and candles.

Maria would just love something from there. Like a book on Voodoo.

Kyoko took up her pen and beside Maria's name wrote 'Book – Voodoo/Doll'.

She stared down at the list with a happy little smile on her lips now that something was filled out.

This could be easier than she thought.

She looked down her list again. Who was next? Hmmm…Kanae would be a good choice.

Sucking the end of her pen Kyoko thought about what she could get her best friend. A piece of jewellery maybe? Like a bracelet?

It had to be something that would show the girl how much she had come to mean to her. She was Kyoko's best friend and this was the time to show her how much that meant.

Yes, a bracelet would be good. Maybe gold?

Kyoko wrote down 'Gold Bracelet' next to Kanae's name. She would have to go to the jewellers sometime later on this month to see what kind of stock they had. She wanted something classy for Kanae. Something that her friend could wear everyday, with any outfit.

That wasn't asking much.

She jotted down these extra thoughts and moved on to the next person on her list.

The President was the next person to catch her eye.

This was going to be a little difficult.

What kind of thing would he like? His taste was so out there that Kyoko was hard pressed to think of anything that he might not already have.

She sighed and switched her pen for the rest of her lunch. She would ponder this while she ate.

Chewing slowly she thought about all the outfits that she had seen, from the bizarre to the just downright weird.

There was nothing that linked them together. They were just outlandish and that was it.

The weirder the outfit the better.

Though when she thought back on them again, she did notice that they stuck to themes. Usually the theme came from a different country each time.

She could get him a present based on that right?

Maybe some shoes or something?

Yeah, shoes would work.

Except that she didn't know his shoe size. She couldn't ask anyone either because then her present may be leaked.

No. Shoes and clothes were out of the question.

Kyoko sighed and took another bite.

What now? She still thought something country based would be appropriate.

But what else could you get that was from many different countries?

Her mind was a blank. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't think of anything that she could possibly get him.

She wiped her mind clean again. This was going to be impossible if she didn't stay positive.

Now. Clothes and shoes were out of the question. But what about…hats?

Hats?

Well, they weren't clothes specifically, plus she didn't need to know his size for them as most of them came with a one-size-fits-all label.

And they would tie in with the different theme thing.

Now all she had to do was find a hat that came from something that he hadn't already done.

Well…she would come to that when she got to the shops.

Kyoko jotted down the word 'hats' next to the presidents name and moved on.

Hmm, what could she get Mr Sawara? It would have to be something that would suit him and his personality.

Something middle-ageish.

Like a watch! A watch would be good.

Though that might be a little expensive…

Kyoko thought about what she had put him through to get into L.M.E….maybe it wasn't so expensive after all.

If anything it would be an apology of sorts.

She already knew what she would get the couple who she rented a room from. A silk umbrella and a new set of kitchen knives would be perfect for them.

With all that written down just left Mr Yashiro and Ren for her to think of.

She finished off her lunch and took a mouthful of water.

What could she get Ren for Christmas? What kind of present would be special enough? It had to be the sort of present that he could look at and not forget where it came from and who gave it to him.

She had no idea.

She didn't even have the beginning of an idea of what to get him.

What could be so special?

She paused. Maybe it would be easier if she thought of what to get Mr Yashiro first. Then she could concentrate on what to get Ren.

Well…Mr Yashiro was always intense about his job. So maybe something job related?

But what could she get him that was job related?

Oh wait! She knew! She would get him a fancy diary slash notebook thing. Something for the new year. He would love that.

But that still left Ren.

And she still had no idea what to get him.

She didn't even know what sort of thing he would be interested in. It wasn't as though she was particularly privy to his private life.

Ren kept his private life just that.

Private.

Even with her stay at his house when she was his manager, she still didn't know what sort of thing interested him. His rooms had been bare almost to the point of clinical.

And what he did have was so expensive that she was sure that she wouldn't be able to afford it, even with the money that she would be receiving from the Christmas Special.

She checked her watch and realised that she only had five minutes before she had to get back to work. Kyoko sighed and started to pack her things away.

She would think on what to get him this afternoon.

It couldn't take more than one afternoon to pick out the perfect gift for him now, could it?

Plus, she had the whole afternoon of the 7th off to buy the things on her list.

She would definitely have thought of something by then.

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying slash understanding what is going on...**

**I'm enjoying writing it I must admit...**


	6. Decorations

**Just as good as chocolate**

* * *

Advent

* * *

Day 6 – 19 days to go

* * *

Decorations

* * *

When Kyoko arrived at work this morning she was greeted by the sight of a smiling Mr Sawara and Kanae. 

It was only when she got closer that she saw that Mr Sawara's grin was slightly forced and wilting even further under the frown Kanae was shooting his way.

Kyoko felt a sense of dread settle in her stomach but she put on a cheerful face and walked quickly over to where her friend was standing.

"Hey! What's up?"

Kanae looked as if she was about to start complaining but Mr Sawara interrupted her.

"Kyoko! How wonderful! I have some exciting news for you!"

Kyoko blinked, a little taken aback.

"Um…you do…?"

"Yes! You see because you're starting filming tomorrow we thought that the Christmas decorations should go up today…well at least started today! It would be unfair if we expected Kanae to decorate the whole building by herself!"

Moko made a noise like a strangled cat.

"The _whole_ building?!"

Mr Sawara tensed.

"Well…not the whole building…"

He started to lightly sweat under Kanae's anger.

"You don't have to…decorate…the bathrooms?"

Kanae nearly boiled over.

"The _bathrooms_?!"

"You mean we get to decorate!?"

Mr Sawara's smile relaxed a little at the positive response he received for Kyoko and he blocked out the seething girl standing next to her although a fine shine of nervous sweat still covered his skin.

"Yes, the decorations are on the second floor in the forth stock cupboard. I'm allowing you to use the elevators…"

"Oh how generous." Kanae interrupted.

Mr Sawara faulted but then carried on bravely from the look of star-struck adoration in Kyoko's eyes.

"…and it has to be finished by the ninth. Bye!"

He practically ran off before he had even finished his last sentence. Kanae stared after his retreating form before what he had said sunk in.

"The ninth? _The ninth_?! What do they think we are? We can't finish this whole building in four days!"

She turned to rant about the impossibility of the task set before them but stopped at the sight of Kyoko who was dreamily whispering "Decorations" to herself in a slightly creepy possessive sort of way.

"…Kyo…ko…?"

Kyoko stopped suddenly and stood extremely still. Kanae ventured a hand out to see if she had passed out standing up or something. She just about managed to swallow a blood curdling scream when Kyoko whirled around and grabbed her arms in an iron grip.

"Moko! Isn't this great?! We get to decorate!"

"Did you not just hear…?"

"Decorate!"

"Yes but…"

"All day!"

"Exactly! But I…"

"For FOUR DAYS! Well…not four days for me because I'm working…but I'll be able to do it today and tomorrow and the rest is up to you!"

"KYOKO!"

Kyoko paused and stared Kanae who was breathing hard.

"Kyoko…did you not just hear what he said? We have to decorate the whole building by the end of the ninth! That's four…I repeat _four_ days including today!"

The sparkles came back into Kyoko's eyes.

"I know, I heard, isn't it great?!"

Kanae paused, still caught in Kyoko's grip, and counted to ten in her mind breathing out slowly.

"Kyoko. Have you seen how big this place is?"

Kyoko paused then and looked around. The twinkles in her eyes died a little as she took in the scope of the task set out before her. Then they hardened and she looked into Kanae's eyes with fierce determination.

"Moko!"

"Er…yes Kyoko?"

"We shall do this! And we will get it finished!"

"We shall? I mean will?"

"Yes. And I will help you do most of the hard stuff today and tomorrow so that you won't have to do quite as much when I'm not here."

"O…Kay?"

Kyoko continued to stare into Kanae's eyes.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!"

She rushed off towards the elevator dragging Kanae with her.

* * *

Kyoko stood back and wiped the thin layer of sweat from her forehead. She stood next to Kanae and gazed with pride at the entrance hall. Especially at the huge Christmas tree that was bedecked in all its Christmas glory. 

Standing twelve feet tall it was collecting many appreciative glances.

"Phew."

Kanae collapsed on the ground in a heap. Kyoko grinned.

"Thank God that's over."

"Yeah," Kyoko agreed. "Good thing you didn't have to do that by yourself eh?"

"Exactly. I mean it took both of us six trips each to get all the parts down. Never mind the decorations."

Kyoko sat down next to her friend.

"It still took about three hours though."

Kanae nodded in agreement.

"But at least it's done now."

Both of the girls looked around the decorated room. It had taken all day but they had finally finished. Not just here but the whole first and second floor as well.

They had even cut their lunch breaks short to decorate.

Kyoko had insisted and Kanae just didn't feel right eating and watching her friend work. As such both of them had half their lunches still to eat.

After a short break Kanae turned to her friend.

"Do you want to finish eating now?"

Kyoko paused to think about it.

"We could…"

Kanae raised an eyebrow.

"But?"

Kyoko smiled sheepishly.

"We could start on the third floor."

A look of horror crossed Kanae's face.

"What? Why?"

"Well…if we do it now then you won't have to do it later when I'm not around."

"There is that…"

"Great then! It's settled!"

Kanae's stomach let out a long low growl and she rubbed it.

"Hang on a minute Kyoko!"

Kyoko paused from where she was about to get up.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like decorating so much?"

Kyoko paused and Kanae could see her fighting down a blush and failing.

"Um…it's because…"

Kanae raised an eyebrow. Kyoko rubbed the back of her head and looked away, fining something extremely interesting in the opposite wall.

"It just reminds me of being a kid. Some of the happiest memories I have of home are decorating the house for Christmas. I wasn't allowed many decorations because Mother said they were a waste of time so having this many now is like heaven to me! I love looking at them! They're all so pretty!"

Kanae paused after this outburst. She really wanted to ask the next question but she had a bad feeling that nothing good would come of the answer. Eventually she sucked up enough courage from somewhere and took a deep breath.

"Wasn't…Christmas Day the happiest memory?"

Kyoko's face immediately changed, closing itself off.

"No."

The answer was short and clipped said in a deadened voice. It took all of Kanae's self control not to wince at the tone.

Whatever Kyoko had gone through had left her the worse for wear.

Kanae sighed and patted her empty stomach.

"Ok then!"

Kyoko looked over at the cheerful sound.

Kanae jumped up and grabbed Kyoko's wrist.

"Let's go decorate!"


	7. Present Panic I

Advent

* * *

Day 7 – 18 days to go

* * *

Present Panic I

* * *

At break Kyoko could be found at her now usual break spot. Well, if people new about her break time spot they would be able to find her.

She had wondered if anyone else wondered where she went off to. Kanae did seem to give her a weird look every time she rushed off and came back but she hadn't followed.

She instinctually knew that Kyoko needed some time apart from everything.

Either that or she was glad of a break herself.

It was the second day of decorating the two girls had to do and Kyoko had thrown herself into the job with even more gusto today than she had done yesterday.

A feat in itself.

But mainly it was because she felt bad about leaving Kanae to decorate by herself the next couple of days.

That, and the fact that she had completely forgotten about having this afternoon off.

It wasn't as if she had meant to forget; only that she had asked for the time off so long ago that it had completely slipped her mind.

She was aware on the fringes of her memory that she had thought of it recently but at the moment her mind was a blur of tinsel.

This was the reason that ha fuelled her desire to decorate today.

And decorate she had.

As such nearly three quarters of the building were decorated. Kyoko had rushed around most of this morning like a mad woman, streaming tinsel and mistletoe behind her like in a tornado-esque whirl.

People had actually dived out of her way when they saw her coming.

If they saw her in time.

This was why she was sitting down now taking her break.

Yesterday she had completely forgone her morning and afternoon break. And by default so had Kanae.

But today, as she had spent so much energy, she actually needed a break to catch her breath.

And that was where she was now.

Sitting, surrounded by mistletoe and wreaths of holly that had somehow become attached to her and wrapped head to foot in a large string of golden tinsel, which, every now and then, she would stroke absentmindedly.

She was thinking about what she was going to do on her afternoon off.

Now that she had her list it was just a matter of working out whose present to buy first.

That and figure out what to get Ren.

She had spent all of yesterday thinking about it. Mulling it over when she was decorating. Even then Ren's perfect Christmas Present was still a mystery to her.

After the third headache she had decided to give the pondering a rest and sleep on it.

It wasn't as if Christmas was tomorrow anyway. She still had plenty of time.

A thought swam its way into her consciousness.

Hadn't Kanae said something about leaving early?

Kyoko thought harder, trying to remember what she had been told.

Slowly the memory became unclouded.

Yes! That was right!

It had been yesterday as they both had been decorating the tree. Kyoko had asked what Kanae was going to be doing over the Christmas holidays and Kanae had said that she was leaving a week earlier to go with her family to a cabin in Hokkaido to spend Christmas there.

She hadn't sounded very pleased when she had said it.

Well, that threw off all Kyoko's plans.

She had thought to give everyone their presents at the Christmas party. But if Kanae was going home a week early she wouldn't be there.

That meant that Kyoko would have to buy, wrap and give Kanae's present to her before everyone else and before she left.

This was becoming slightly complicated.

No matter!

At least what she was doing this afternoon was sorted now.

Checking her list Kyoko saw that she would be looking for a piece of jewellery; a bracelet or perhaps necklace. Something to show her that she was special to Kyoko. But nothing too expensive, Kyoko didn't have enough money to buy something expensive for everyone.

She stopped stroking her tinsel and took out her pen instead and circled Kanae's name. Then catching the time on her watch she rushed off back down to find Kanae again. It was time to fit as much decorating into one and a half hours as she possibly could.

This afternoon she was going shopping.

* * *

The streets were busy with shoppers even though it was only early afternoon. Kyoko had rushed off as soon as her lunch break had started; only pausing to say a quick goodbye to Kanae.

As such she hadn't had anything to eat yet but she wasn't hungry.

She was too excited to be hungry.

Filled with a warm glow she had started her search for the perfect present straight away. She had planned to just look at the jewellery shops but found herself sidetracked by all the pretty lights and decorations hung up in the shop displays.

So far it had taken her an hour to travel the length of five shops.

None of which were jewellers.

Sighing, Kyoko wondered if other people got distracted like this when they were out shopping.

After she had finished 'ooohing' and 'aaahing' at the last display, which looked exactly like all the others, she paused and reviewed her mental list.

Buy Moko a piece of jewellery.

That was it.

And it wasn't as if it was hard or anything.

She put back her shoulders and strode down the street, purposefully ignoring any and all window displays.

She lasted two minutes.

Half and hour later and she was still standing on the same street. She hadn't done anything yet she was still exhausted.

Deciding to take a break she spied a small coffee shop a little ways down. Quickly making her way over to it she entered. A blast of hot air hit her as soon as she opened the door making her realise how cold it had actually been outside.

She had been so distracted that she hadn't actually noticed.

Ordering a hot chocolate she sat down by the window to drink. As she thawed from the inside out she tried to set her priorities straight.

* * *

Despite this it was another hour before Kyoko found herself in her first jewellers of the day. By this time it was pushing three o'clock and she was feeling slightly frazzled.

The attendant looked slightly worried but pasted a smile on her face anyway.

"How may I help you this afternoon?"

Kyoko looked at the display in front of her.

"I was looking for a bracelet or something for my friend."

The attendant's smile became genuine as she found something that she could deal with.

"Well all our bracelets are over here."

She pointed to a tray at the far end of the display and they both moved down to have a look.

Arrayed on the tray were twelve bracelets, some gold and some silver with prices ranging from the moderate to the six figures.

Kyoko looked over them with a critical eye…or what she believed to be a critical eye. She was actually looking for something pretty and in the moderate price range.

Finally her eyes settled on a beautiful golden bracelet that was seven delicate butterflies linked together and it was exactly in her price range.

Kyoko's face broke out into a huge grin and she pointed to the piece. The attendant followed her gaze and pointed to the bracelet.

"Yes, that's the one."

Gently picking out the jewellery the attendant turned to Kyoko.

"Would you like that gift wrapped?"

Kyoko thought for a minute. It would be a lot easier for her if she got the gift professionally gift wrapped and not have to spend a lot of time on it tonight when she needed an early night.

Tomorrow she would start filming.

"Yes, thank you."

Five minutes later Kyoko had parted with her hard earned money but was one present up. She pulled the slightly crumpled list from her pocket and with a flourish that was wasted on passers-by she crossed 'Moko' off.

One down, seven to go.

But for now it was enough. It had already gotten dark and she still needed to get home.

Making sure her present was tucked safely away she started back.

She had an early start in the morning.


	8. Filming I

Advent

Day 8 – 17 days to go

Filming I

00000

Kyoko yawned widely. She was pleasantly warm in the back seat of one of the company's luxury cars.

Apparently when you had a high profile gig you got chauffeured to and from the filming site in style by either your manager or if you didn't have one of those then a company employee.

Kyoko wasn't complaining though.

She had had to get up even earlier than usual so that she could get to L.M.E. with enough time to then get driven to the shoot.

Wherever it was.

Her driver looked at her in the rear view mirror and she stifled her next yawn and smiled sheepishly at him.

That's right! She was at work now!

She had to act professional!

Even if, technically, she wasn't exactly at work this very minute.

She sighed and looked out the window.

The traffic was becoming heavy as it was around this time that everyone set off for work but it was light enough that the car that she was in was still able to move quite fast through the city.

The scenery sped by in a long grey blur.

Every now and then the greyness was punctuated with green which soon became the dominant colour as they moved further and further away from the inner city sprawl and into the countryside.

Every so often Kyoko had to wipe the condensation from the inside of the steamed up window

00000

The sun was just beginning to rise in an explosive burst of colour as she arrived at her destination.

The car slowed down and stopped on the edge of a cluster of trailers and camera equipment.

Film crew and other people were dotted about in the cold morning air, chatting to each other and sipping from cups that steamed in the cold morning air.

Kyoko could see the area that they were about to start filming in already set up a fair distance away by a small cluster of trees.

The shoot was in the middle of nowhere but it maximised on space.

Getting out of the car, Kyoko stood, shivering slightly and rubbing her arms to try to generate more heat, her breath clouding around her face.

She was slightly unsure of where to go as she had only seen a picture of the director to pick him out of the crowd.

The chilly air was a stark contrast to the cars heated interior.

It was when she was just beginning to believe that she wasn't supposed to be there that the director spotted her and waved her over.

Glad to find the one face she recognised she hurried over, the movement banishing the chill from her cold limbs.

"Kyoko! Welcome! I'm so glad you accepted!!

Kyoko smiled, she already liked this director. He was so friendly and polite.

"You know the part was written with you in mind. I think you'll be perfect in it!"

Kyoko tried to fight down a blush before she embarrassed herself. Even so a small amount of pink tinged her cheeks.

"Oh, um, thank you!"

The director smiled.

"So, did you manage to read the whole script? What did you think of it?"

Kyoko thought for a moment of all the snatched minutes that she had actually paused and memorised her lines.

She had managed to do it all but it was disjointed, even to her.

"Yes. I've read it through. It sounds like a very romantic story."

"Was there anything that you thought was missing? I feel there is something but I can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe you could tell me? A fresh perspective never hindered anything."

"Well…"

There had been something. She had noticed it as she read through the last scene.

"It doesn't seem to climax."

She watched as the director frowned and tried to explain it better.

"You have the couple, and they get together and it's full of Christmassy goodness, but I think…"

She paused to ruffle through her copy of the script.

"Here! When the prince finally catches up to her after that huge misunderstanding. It doesn't seem to climax properly there."

The director moved over to seem where about she was talking in the script.

"Yes…I can kind of see what you mean. Well what do you suggest?"

She closed her eyes and tried to picture the scene.

"Well…there's been a huge misunderstanding and the princess has tried and failed to correct it. And now the price has finally realised what has happened and that he might have lost his one true love forever. It just doesn't seem right that all he does when he finally catches up to her is hug her and whisper into her ear how sorry he is."

Kyoko was so caught up in trying to describe what she felt that she didn't notice that the director was silent beside her, almost hanging off her every word.

"…If I was him…I'd think that he would be so relieved to see that she hasn't gone forever that the rush of emotions would be to much and he wouldn't be able to talk or explain. And to stop her from going any further the only thing he could do would be to pour out every one of those emotions into a kiss."

She opened her eyes and realised that the director was staring at her.

She blushed.

"And then I'd have him hold her close and whisper in her ear."

Silence followed after she had finished and Kyoko was beginning to feel that she may have overstepped her mark when the director's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Brilliant! You're completely right! That is what's missing!"

Kyoko was stunned into silence. Had the director actually taken what she had thought to heart?

Apparently so as he was now gleaming with renewed vigour.

"I'm going to take this straight back to the script writers!"

He abruptly turned and seemingly bounced off towards where Kyoko supposed the writers were.

She stood for a moment, completely dazed before one thought managed to scramble up to consciousness.

She had said that the main couple should kiss.

She was one half of that main couple.

Ergo, she would have to kiss her counterpart.

Panic set in with speed.

Would she be good enough? Could she do this? Who was going to be her counterpart?

The situation was turning so fast.

Then the thought hit her…

It was quite probable that this was going to be her first real kiss.

Could she give that away for the sake of the part?

Or would it really be her first kiss? Would it not just be her characters?

She was so confused.

It was then that the make-up and costume team grabbed her.

Whatever mess her mind was in right now was no excuse for being late.

00000

The first day of the shoot had gone surprisingly well.

Kyoko was taking off her costume and make up in her very own trailer. She was feeling exhausted after the long day's work.

All the scenes that had been shot today were just the one of her character on her own. They were from all over the timeline so Kyoko had had to portray many different emotions. Thankfully she had been able to do so in as few takes as possible.

Some she even got on her first try.

Even so it was tiring work and she was glad to be finished.

She felt slightly guilty that it ha taken this long to wonder how Kanae was doing at work, but she supposed that that was only natural.

The only bad thing about today was that as she was by herself she still had no idea about who was going to be acting opposite her.

She made up her mind.

As soon as she was finished up here she was going to go and find the director and ask him.

He might think her a little odd to be this far and still unaware of her co-stars but that couldn't be helped.

She hung up her dress, filled with a determination for what she was about to do.

00000

Even with relentless searching, it still took her ten minutes to find the director. When she did she saw that he was in deep discussion with two writers.

She didn't want to intrude so she stood awkwardly to the side so she could wait until he finished.

Finally he spotted her and smiled. Quickly finishing off the conversation he gave some orders to the writers who nodded their agreement and set off together

It was then that he came over to her.

"Kyoko! I was just telling the writers about that wonderful idea you had this morning. They seem to agree with you and me that it should be written in. We'll have to change some things around but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. They'll have it finished tomorrow."

Kyoko blushed at the fact that he had taken her idea so much to heart that he was gong to get the script re-written.

"Now…what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew the name of the man playing the Prince?"

She faltered a little at his look of confusion.

"Only, it's just that I was told but I was so excited by the part that I didn't really hear."

The director smiled at that and Kyoko almost sighed in relief.

"Well, let's see…" he thought for a moment "The person we originally intended to take the part couldn't as he was away on another shoot, so we had to go with our second choice."

Kyoko had to old herself back from urging him on.

"Um, I can't quite recall…I know he's not primarily an actor, that's why he wasn't out first…singer I believe…"

Kyoko felt dread hit her stomach like a rock.

He couldn't be talking about _him_ could he?

There was absolutely no way…

There must be dozens of male singers out there who wanted to try their hand in acting…

What were the chances?

"But his manager was quite insistent…saying something about it being good publicity and that he wouldn't let us down."

Suddenly Kyoko didn't want to know anymore. But she was frozen to the spot.

It was rather like watching a train coming straight towards her.

"Ah! That was it!"

She closed her eyes reflexively.

"His name's Fuwa. Sho Fuwa."


	9. Filming II

**Eun-Jung: To answer some of your questions; this story is not really set in any particular place from the manga; I just took the characters and put them in a Christmas story. This is mainly because I don't have the manga's and the closest copies that I know of are over 100 miles away. Um…if it helps just think of the characters as being taken a little after book 8 (that's the last one I borrowed).**

**Also, the reason Kyoko doesn't use the correct honorific when talking or thinking about Ren is because subconsciously…well…I don't think I can tell you any more because it might spoil something.**

**But you get the idea…**

**Ren is conscious of his feelings…that's why he doesn't use the honorific. (He too subconsciously misses them out.)**

**This is how Kanae guessed what was going on and helped Kyoko in the first chapter.**

**Hope that cleared everything up.**

**P.S. HA HA! You all thought it was Ren! LOLZ!**

* * *

Advent

* * *

Day 9 – 16 days to go

* * *

Filming II

* * *

It wasn't as if she couldn't do it, Kyoko thought, it was just that she would rather not put up with him.

Gritting her teeth she stared past her reflection in the mirror where she was getting her hair done, straight at the sight of Sho, smugly sitting casually getting his own hair and make-up done.

Five women swooned around him. He looked like he owned the whole temporary dressing tent.

Kyoko hated him for that.

How dare he?!

How dare he swan in here and take over?

_She_ was the one that had worked hard all of yesterday. _She_ was the one that the director had asked for advice about the script from and then taken that advice. And _she_ was the one who was the first choice for her part!

Ands what was he?

A lazy, good for nothing, second choice! That was what!

He wasn't even an actor!

He was just a musician who had gotten the part because of a good manager! That was all.

She fumed silently, glaring at the object of her hate in front of her.

Above her head and line of sight her make-up artist and hair stylist exchanged worried glances. Both wondering what was going through Kyoko's mind to make her glare at her co-star like that.

They would have thought that Kyoko had been a love-struck fan of his if it wasn't for the waves of rage that even they could feel emanating from her.

Kyoko watched as Sho said something and all the women laughed.

God, he was annoying.

And overwhelmingly irritating.

Didn't those women know that he treated everyone like dirt?

It was at that precise moment that Sho glanced upwards and just happened to catch her eye.

He smirked.

That smirk contained everything it needed to convey how smug he was feeling compared to her.

It was a challenge.

It reminded Kyoko of all the times that he had beaten her and pushed her down.

And how she had bowed to him, practically lying down at his feet.

Something deep inside her snapped which was echoed loudly by the sound of the mirror in front of her cracking and the terrified screams of the two women working on her.

Sho, though, had turned back to his followers and seemed not to notice.

Either that or he was purposefully ignoring her.

He would pay, Kyoko vowed.

He would pay dearly.

The sound of their laughter echoed around her.

* * *

The director looked worried but Kyoko didn't notice, too preoccupied staring at the object of her irritation.

Sho.

She didn't notice a lot of things that lunch break; like how everyone seemed to give her at least three metres of space, becoming too creeped out if the came any closer.

It was all Sho's fault though.

He had acted perfectly the whole morning, whereas she, on the other hand, had been so irritated by his smugness that she couldn't do anything other than be irritated.

It was a damning circle.

As such she had been unable to properly play the part of one-half of a loving couple.

Anyone would find it difficult to hold hands when all you want to do is strangle the person you are doing so with.

He was a musician damn it!

He shouldn't be this good at acting!

But that didn't change the fact that at this precise moment, he was out-acting her so badly she could see why he might deserve that smug overbearing smile of his.

What was even more annoying was the fact that he hadn't even looked at her that morning in the temporary dressing tent.

He was ignoring her on purpose and then turning his full attention on her when they shot a scene.

Being so totally ignored then so totally the focus point left Kyoko feeling more than a little dazed and confused.

It puzzled her how he managed to switch so fast between the two extremes.

And this irritated her as well.

She was beginning to feel a little upset and depressed.

Not even the fact that she was playing the role of a princess could cheer her up.

She sighed.

If only she knew what to do. If only she knew someone that could help her…But with all thoughts focused on Sho she couldn't think of anyone.

The view of Sho's smug face was abruptly blocked by two legs.

Kyoko glanced upwards in some slight surprise at the director who was lightly sweating.

He smiled nervously and then crouched down until he was at her eye level.

"Kyoko?"

Her eyes, who had been wandering to the side to try and see Sho again, snapped back.

The director smiled gently at her to show her that he wasn't angry at her whatever he was about to say.

"Kyoko," he repeated "are you all right?"

Her brow creased in confusion.

She was alright. Well…as alright as she could be working alongside Sho.

"Um, yes, I'm alright. I mean…yes. Why?"

The director paused, obviously deliberating what to say.

When he finally did speak it was in a very gentle and slow tone.

"It's just that you seem a little…distracted…compared to yesterday."

A look of shock passed over Kyoko's face.

The director, seeing this, strived to make her feel better.

"It's okay though, we still have time to redo scenes at the end if need be."

Kyoko felt dazed.

"Er, yes. Thank you."

He patted her hand and stood up.

Then he paused just as he was turning away.

He seemed to be having an internal conflict over something.

Eventually he turned back to Kyoko, his mind made up.

"Don't worry about having to retake scenes Kyoko, we have time. You don't have to be perfect on the very first take. Sometimes perfection needs time to be taken on it to be completed."

Kyoko gazed at him, her mouth open.

The director grinned at her.

"Just relax and I'm sure that it'll come back to you."

"It?"

"The magic that allows you to become the character until you yourself don't exists anymore."

With that he walked away.

Kyoko stared at his retreating form long after he had disappeared from view.

Was she really distracted?

This was…

This was unacceptable.

She had let her personal feelings overwhelm her characters feelings.

An actor or actress and their characters were supposed to be two separate entities.

The director had thought that she was having trouble with the character or that she possibly couldn't do it.

That thought hurt.

Kyoko couldn't believe that she had let Sho distract her so much that she had actually forfeited her acting for him.

He was stealing her acting from her!

And the smug bastard knew it too!

All morning whenever they had taken a break between retakes he had had that stupid smug smile on his face.

All the time!

It was enough to make her feel ill.

She gritted her teeth as fiery determination coursed through her veins.

Well no more!

She wouldn't let him affect her anymore!

It was unfair to the director, whom she had grown to like so much and it was also unfair to everyone who had to stand around as she made mistake after mistake.

But most of all it was unfair on herself.

She was better than this!

She knew she was. Though you couldn't tell from the quality of acting that she had produced this morning.

But just…damn it!

This was so unfair!

If only the actor who had been the first choice for the part had been able to do it!

She didn't know who it was but anyone would have been better than Sho.

Right?

Kyoko sighed.

She also knew that she was mostly to blame in all of this.

She put down her unfinished lunch, having suddenly lost her appetite.

She was still shocked and upset with how much she had actually blinded herself.

This afternoon would be different.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

Seeing the director and the sound technicians move back to the filming area she tied up her tray and made her way over.

This time she would not let herself get distracted!

Coming in from the opposite side was Sho, a smug smirk plastered all over his face.

Stupid irritating smirk!

Kyoko felt the first twinges of annoyance start to affect her but they were quickly overwhelmed by her newly discovered fire of determination.

She wouldn't let him affect her so.

It was with this attitude that she faced him when the director positioned them for the next shot.

It did become a little harder to maintain when Sho started to talk to her though.

"So Kyoko, think you could do this scene in less than four shots this time?"

She just gritted her teeth and told herself to ignore him under her breath.

Unfortunately this didn't make him go away.

"It's just that it's getting a little tiring being perfect all the time."

Stupid Sho and his stupid annoying voice!

She glared at him.

"I mean…I'm not even actor! And I can easily beat you!"

It was getting harder and harder to ignore him.

'Ignore him' became Kyoko's new mantra.

She would act but she wouldn't stoop to his level.

"I could probably out-act Ren if I went into this business! Easily I bet!"

Something snapped inside of her.

"There's no way you could ever out-act Ren!" She hissed angrily.

A furious expression was evident on her face.

Sho smirked.

"So she deigns to speak at last."

"Okay people!" The director interrupted. "From the top!"

Kyoko turned to her starting position filled with determination.

She would show him!

Sho was going down.

"And ACTION!"

* * *

Sho had seemed surprised and slightly put out when she had said her lines perfectly all in one shot.

The director had seemed delighted at her progress and spent the rest of the afternoon with a large smile on his face.

Sho's surprise quickly wore off but her continual deliverance of perfect character knocked him slightly and he started to make mistakes.

After the twelfth or so one Kyoko heard him grumble under his breath.

She couldn't resist.

Turning she faced him and smiled.

"Try to keep up Sho. Maybe we can do this scene in less than four shots eh?"

Sho's face turned thunderous as he realised that she had used his own words against him.

He shook in anger.

Kyoko turned away again.

During the first scene of the afternoon she had quickly realised that if she just saw the character Sho was playing, instead of himself, then pushing away her annoyance at him became so much easier.

In fact, a lot of things became easier if she just ignored him.

How had she not thought of this sooner?

* * *

That evening Kyoko left with a smile on her face.

She had totally and completely gotten one up on Sho that afternoon.

This was evident by the foul look that was plastered across his face and the bad temper he was displaying to all the crew right now.

Walking past she smiled sweetly at him and was rewarded with a scowl.

Yes indeed.

This afternoon had been wonderful.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update!**


	10. Filming III

**Sorry about the sketchiness of the last chapter everyone. It was my fault entirely. I wrote it on the train journey back from my house to Uni and then when I finally got back I fell asleep.**

**Next thing I know it was ten at night and the chapter hadn't been posted.**

**I panicked.**

**But I did get it out on the 9th! Okay it was very late yesterday but it was still on time!**

**I fear that this will be a short filler chapter today…but the last time I thought that it turned out to be 1500 words. So we'll just have to see.**

**Sho may be a little OOC – I'm not sure…I can't reference his character because I don't have any BOOKS! Argh! I should really buy them…

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 10 – 15 days to go

* * *

Filming III

* * *

The tension in the room was unbelievable. Everyone watched with baited breath for the two young lovers to finally turn and see each other.

The young woman was just about to turn when her attention was pulled in the opposite direction by a close friend.

Her blue strapless ball gown flowed around her, darker at the bottom and lightening to a royal blue around the bust.

The bottom half of the dress was dusted with diamonds, creating a starry sky effect that glittered and twinkled as she turned.

Every muscle tensed as Kyoko glanced to the side and widened her eyes as she spotted the tall, broad backed figure standing on the opposite side of the room.

His deep purple clothing marked him as royalty.

Was this it?

Was this the moment that she would finally see her true love?

She opened her mouth to call out to him, to make him wait.

To stop and notice her.

"CUT!"

Everyone seemed to step back and looked around them confusedly.

All of them wondering why they were in a half constructed ballroom surrounded by filming equipment and not at the Christmas dance held by the royal palace every year.

As one the crew seemed to let out their collective held breath in one go and as people regained their senses began to chat between themselves.

"Wow! That was amazing!"

"I know what you mean!"

"I actually felt like I was there!"

"Kyoko is so talented! She completely pulled me in!"

"And without even saying anything!"

Kyoko allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she heard these comments.

She had come into work today with a new attitude. Yesterday afternoon had been enlightening to her but after she had slept on it last night she had had an epiphany.

She wouldn't let Sho bother her today.

No matter what he said, no matter what he did he wouldn't affect her because today she didn't come into work as Kyoko Mogami.

Today she came into work as Princess Fumiko.

Adopting all the characters personality traits had not been as difficult as she had first supposed.

It also allowed her to act perfectly in the shots as she was continuously in character.

She glanced upwards at Sho.

His temper had not improved at all over the night.

In fact…it seemed to have worsened.

When he was between scenes he had a continuous scowl plastered across his face.

As she was looking at him across the room he happened to glance upwards and catch her eye.

She smiled sweetly at him and started to walk over towards him.

His scowl deepened as his eyes followed her form across the busy room.

Stopping just in front of him and she let out a girlish giggle.

"You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get frown lines."

Sho's eyes widened slightly at the comment. Kyoko kept smiling and moved on before he could come up with a retort.

Well…she tried to stay in character…

Sometimes it was just too easy to taunt him.

"Okay people!" The director called out over the chatter "We're doing the same scene again but from a different angle."

Kyoko made her way over to the floor of the shoot, her dress swishing behind her.

Sho stalked over and stood moodily across the floor from her.

It was a pretty easy scene for him as all he had to do was keep his back to Kyoko and let her do all the acting.

That pissed him off.

They were doing all the scenes that let Kyoko show off her acting skills.

And everyone was cooing over her and saying how good she was.

When was it going to be his turn?

"And…ACTION!"

He gritted his teeth as the extras around him started to move.

It was a good thing that he had his back to the cameras for this entire scene as he sure didn't look like he was enjoying himself at a party looking for the elusive Princess that had stolen his heart earlier.

Damn it! He could act better than she could!

If they would just give him a chance.

"And CUT!"

He stormed off as those around him started to again praise how well Kyoko was acting.

Grabbing a cup of water from the refreshments table he watched Kyoko talk with some of the extras from the corner of his eye.

He could admit that in that dress and with a bit of make-up some young men would call her stunning…

But he was _Sho Fuwa_!

He blinked as he caught her looking at his direction.

Was she…

Was she looking at him?

He quickly refocused out of the corner of his eye at her.

Yes!

Yes she was!

She kept glancing at him when she thought he wasn't looking!

This was perfect.

This was as it should be.

He should always be in the centre of her life.

He smirked and finished his drink.

This was going to be good.

* * *

Kyoko prepared herself.

This next shot would be held in a specially created garden.

It was supposed to take place after the ballroom dancing scene but they were doing that after they had had the training.

She breathed in deeply, calming herself and trying to stay in character.

She would be in close proximity to Sho for the rest of the afternoon.

And by close proximity she meant linked arms and 'almost' embraces.

She had to stay in character.

'Love-struck' not 'hate-filled'.

Slowly breathing out she made her way over to where Sho was standing.

"Good afternoon Sho."

He turned and smiled at her.

Kyoko blinked and hesitated. This wasn't the reaction that she had thought she would get. He had been in such a bad mood all day.

She was slightly put out but linked her arm with his for the beginning of the next shot anyway only slightly shaken.

At least until Sho leant down towards her intimately.

"I saw you watching me." He whispered in her ear.

Kyoko blushed, mortified.

How had he seen?

She wasn't even sure that she had _been_ watching him.

"I…I wasn't…"

"Oh yes. You were."

"…I…"

His warm breath caressed her neck and a shiver travelled up her spine.

"…ah…"

"Did you like what you saw?"

Kyoko's eyes stared in front of her steadfast-idly.

If she had looked at Sho at that moment she would have seen an evil smirk grace his lips.

"I don't…I have…there's nothing…"

"What? There's someone else?"

Kyoko's blush intensified.

"Oh no wait. Let me guess. Is it Ren?"

Kyoko tensed. What on earth was he going on about?

"But no…it can't be…"

Kyoko held her breath and frowned.

"Because I bet…" here he paused and breathed deeply. "I bet that you haven't even thought about him when you've been with me."

Kyoko just managed to stop herself from choking.

Guilt flooded her system.

It was true!

She had completely forgotten about Ren.

He hadn't thought about him at all since she started working with Sho.

She couldn't believe that she had done that!

Kyoko stopped herself from groaning.

She had also completely forgotten about his Christmas present as well!

What on earth was she going to get him?

Damn Sho!

Why would he say those things to her? The irritating little…

She turned her head ready to say something angrily at him. To demand what he was talking about.

She swallowed sharply as she bumped noses with him. His lips barely millimetres from her own.

Her breath came in short bursts as her chest tightened at the close proximity.

She tried to speak but all her breath left her in one whoosh.

Left speechless it was all she could do to stay standing.

Swallowing sharply she could see that Sho was smiling at the situation.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Kyoko back to reality and restored some movement in her limbs.

She dazedly looked about her into the amused face of the director and the blushing faces of the crew members.

That was a little too intimate a scene for them to witness.

"Are we ready now?" The director asked.

Kyoko blushed and stammered as she tried, and failed, to correct the situation.

Sho smirked and kept Kyoko's arm linked with his own.

This was getting interesting.

* * *

That evening after the last scene had been shot the director called both Kyoko and Sho over to him.

He still had an amused twinkle in his eye when he looked at how his two main stars stood close together.

Clearing his throat he smiled at them.

"Basically," he explained "Why I've called you over to talk is that tomorrow we'll be bringing in a dancing instruction to show you how to perform the dance for the ball room scene.

This will probably take all day so we've scheduled the actual dancing scene to take place the next day.

So remember to get lots of rest tonight as tomorrow will be tiring.

And remember not to injure yourselves."

Kyoko nodded in assent.

She had been slightly dazed and tensed all afternoon because of what Sho had said.

That and guilty because what he had said had been true.

She had forgotten Ren.

And now she also had to think of his present, which she had also forgotten about as well.

Starting to feel stressed she climbed into the company car.

She had a feeling tomorrow was going to be even more stressful than today.

* * *

**Hmmm…I thought it would be a short chapter…**

**But it turned out to be one of the longest I've written.**

**Interesting…**


	11. Filming IV

**I don't think I can manage to get the ShoKyoko interaction real enough…**

**So I'm just going to go with what I have.**

**Okay…This chapter is **_**definitely**_** a filler chapter.**

**I hope.

* * *

**

**This is for milmirjia to whom I've been updating a day late every day because she's an hour ahead of me.**

**Sorry!

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 11 – 14 days to go

* * *

Filming IV

* * *

Kyoko woke up with a sense of excitement settled in her stomach.

Today was the beginning of the countdown to the Christmas party. Only seven days away now!

Well…almost…depending on how you looked at it that is.

This was so exciting!

It also meant that it was four days until Ren came back!

Wait…Ren…

Wasn't there something she was forgetting?

She groaned and pulled her covers over her head as the memories of yesterday flooded into her mind.

Sho and what he had said.

…and the way her spine tingled when he whispered into her ear…

…the way her heart clenched painfully and her mouth had instantly become dry when he had leant into her, almost brushing his lips with hers…

She felt her whole body heat up in embarrassment.

Why would he do something like that?

To her of all people!

And the fact that her own body had reacted in such a way…

She was mortified with herself.

And that wasn't the half of it.

All the film crew and extras thought there was something going on between them. She could see it in their faces after the incident.

And she was sure that the director thought that they were an actual couple!

What on earth was she going to say to her friends and L.M.E?

How was she going to explain it?

Or…would she actually have to?

Nobody at the filming was from L.M.E., they were all people hired from other, smaller agencies.

She _might_ be able to get away with this.

There _was_ the chance that something could get leaked.

But if she could she wasn't going to think like that.

Only negative things happened to those with negative thoughts.

With that she banished all thoughts of yesterday from her mind.

Today was a completely new day. A fresh start that she would not waste.

With that she sprang out of bed and went to have a shower.

* * *

Kyoko stared at the timetable that she had been handed when she stepped onto the set.

She was being driven to a large dance studio somewhere on the outskirts of the city where she and Sho would spend the entire morning learning the steps of the dance that they were performing tomorrow.

Then they would be driven back to the ball room set where they would have lunch and practise the dance in the actual space.

During this time the instructor would correct any spacing adjustments that would be needed.

After this they would then practise the dance in costume so that they could get a feel for how their movements would be.

Mainly this last part was for Kyoko's benefit as the large dress that she had to wear was bulky and slightly difficult to move in.

She suspected that even if she worked extra hard she would be making a fair few mistakes.

It also meant that she would be spending an obscene amount of time in Sho's arms, pretending to be romanced by him.

No matter how she looked at it, today promised to be bad.

* * *

Kyoko wiped the perspiration from her forehead.

They had been dancing continuously for about three hours now with only a few water breaks.

It had been much more difficult to learn the steps than Kyoko had originally believed.

The problem that they were mostly having was she kept trying to lead.

This would earn her a rap on the back of the head by the dance instructor.

Sho just smiled.

Today he was being as annoying as ever, but this time it was because he was being so polite and gentlemanly.

Kyoko clenched her jaw.

This would be so much easier if he would act like a jerk for everyone to see.

Though it could be that he was acting like that to get into the good graces of the teacher.

It was true that he hadn't been reprimanded all day.

In fact quite the opposite had happened. Whenever he had made a mistake the instructor would smile at him and tell him not to worry.

They were over their on the other side of the room now…laughing and joking together…

Like a couple!

She took another swig of her water and sighed.

She was exhausted.

Not only from dancing but also from testing her self restraint.

She was glad for this small break just so that she could relax and not having to think about not hitting Sho for being such a jerk when he was so close to her.

Luckily though she thought that she was starting to get the hang of all the steps.

Now it was just getting them in the right order at the right time.

She capped her bottle and stood up when the instructor called her over to start practise again.

She still had two hours until lunch to get it.

* * *

Kyoko wiggled her aching feet, glad to be sitting down for more than two minutes.

Those last two hours had been hell!

After the small break halfway through the morning the teacher became some sort of sadistic monster making her repeat the steps over and over again until she got them right.

She had even made Kyoko stand in the middle of the studio to do it on her own, saying that if she was going to waste time then she might as well let Sho rest.

Kyoko had felt angry at that comment.

It was not helped by the smirk Sho kept on his face whilst he watched her repeat the dance steps.

It wasn't until after she had actually gotten the dance that she realised that all the instructor had been trying to do was explain the meaning behind the dance.

Elegance, grace and poise.

Now Kyoko could figure out why she had been so short tempered with Kyoko's bumbling attempts.

The instructor almost burst into tears when she completed the steps.

She had hugged Kyoko and from over her shoulder Kyoko could see Sho's grin slip from his face.

After that they had practised together again for the last three quarters of an hour.

Whenever they had circled close Kyoko could almost make out tears in the instructors eyes.

Now Kyoko was eating her lunch and unsure of whether she was dreading the afternoon dancing practise or not.

She wasn't completely sure.

In the end she settled for being excited.

After all, at the end of the day she would be trying out her new dance moves in her beautiful Princess dress!

* * *

It was luck that the studio that they had learnt the steps in had been roughly the same size as that of the ball room.

As such they had only had to make a few minor adjustments throughout the dance to make sure that it fitted in the space.

This consisted of shortening a few steps here and there.

It also meant that in some places they could embellish a little.

Adding a twirl or two and an instance where Sho bent Kyoko backwards over his arm.

These changes were so slight that they had finished rehearsing a lot sooner than they had thought they would be.

This allowed them to go change into costume earlier to get a little more practise time in while wearing the actual clothing before the extras turned up for the run through.

Slipping into the blue dress again Kyoko shivered in excitement.

So she had had to spend the whole day with Sho…

This dress was what made everything worth it!

It made her feel special, like she could do anything.

* * *

The dress rehearsal hadn't gone as smoothly as before.

The dress was bulky when she tried to dance in it and Kyoko had to continually shift her balance to keep from falling over.

Or tripping over the hem…

Or falling off her high heels…

All in all, difficult.

But after a few dozen tries Kyoko managed to grasp the hang of it and after the first run through without any mistakes she and Sho finished to a bout of applause from the arriving extras.

She was so buoyed up by having finally gotten it right she turned to Sho smiled and then hugged him.

There was an awkward pause when Sho stood stiffly in her embrace.

She was about to pull away, suitably embarrassed, when she felt his arms twine around her back.

Holding the hug for a moment they both gradually pulled back slowly. Sho with a look of shock on his face and Kyoko with a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

She could not believe that she had just done that.

Clearing her throat she looked away towards the bustling activity of the extras getting ready to start their own practise.

Kyoko was so glad that nobody had seen that.

* * *

The extras had already learnt the dance steps beforehand so the rehearsals went quickly.

And with the extra dress rehearsal time Kyoko and Sho had put in everything ran smoothly.

Everything seemed ready for the actual filming tomorrow.

They had the whole day to get this shot…

Though it did seem a little excessive for five minutes worth of film.

Kyoko shrugged as she packed her stuff away in her bag, it wasn't up to her to decide how to separate each day.

She hadn't thought that they would need a whole day to lean the dance steps but she had been proved wrong there.

She left the set with her head a whirl of dance steps, her feet sore and her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

Tomorrow promised to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Re-reading this chapter I've realised that there is no speech whatsoever. I hope nobody's bothered by that…**


	12. Filming V

**edit: YES! FINALLY! I CAN POST! - I'm so sorry about yesterday! I uploaded the chapter onto the website but when I tried to upload it onto the story it kept saying there was a technical error! I kept trying - honestly I did - every five minutes until three in the morning but it was having none of it. I don't know what went wrong.**

**So here's yesterday's chapter. If you check back in a couple of hours then today's chapter will be up. (I still have to write it.)**

**Thanks for understanding!**

**Is everyone enjoying the awkward moments between Sho and Kyoko? I'm certainly enjoying writing them.**

**I really like putting them in these situations...does this make me an evil person?

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 12 – 13 days to go

* * *

Filming V

* * *

Kyoko arrived at work that morning with a sense of dread and excitement. Today was the dance scene. 

They had practised all of yesterday for this one scene and she felt she was ready for it.

She only hoped that she wouldn't mess up too badly.

Or trip and break her leg.

Or trip Sho so he breaks his leg…

Well, actually, she wasn't to sure on that last part.

No wait. She couldn't just break his leg on purpose.

That would be a free pass for even more women to fawn over him.

And that wouldn't be a good thing at all.

Kyoko gritted her teeth at the thought of women fawning over Sho.

No. Definitely not a good idea.

She made her way over to the dressing room to get ready.

Kyoko grinned broadly as soon as she stepped through the door.

This was possibly the best part of the whole day, the chance to get professionally made up to look beautiful.

And she got to wear her dress all day today!

She couldn't wait!

* * *

She twirled experimentally on the set floor to get used again to the weight of the material. 

But mainly to see it flare out and twist around her legs.

There was a huge smile gracing her face.

This was it.

This feeling was what made working with Sho worth it.

That overwhelming sense of butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at the feeling of the material pressed against her skin.

Dizziness soon overtook her and she staggered laughing into a set of warm strong arms.

The arms closed around her pulling her flush against a solid body to keep her from falling over.

A warm blush lightly cover her cheeks as, still laughing, she looked upwards to see who her saviour was.

A flash of purple caught her eye but with her mind in a whirl she didn't put the pieces together until she caught the blank face of Sho.

His arms were still wrapped tightly around her lithe form.

Her laugh died a little and she blushed harder.

Never had anyone held her quite like Sho was holding her now.

His face was carefully blank, like he was fighting not to show some emotion that might be used against him later if anyone found out what it was.

But his eyes…

His eyes held such a swirl of emotions Kyoko became dizzy again just looking into them.

The butterflies in her stomach increased in their intensity.

Unable to figure out the mixture of emotions that she could see in Sho she tore her eyes away and looked at where her hands were clenched painfully tight in the material on his broad chest.

Neither of them said anything, they just stood there in each others arms.

The moment stretched.

Eventually the noise of the hustle and bustle of the crew setting up the lighting for the shot permeated their little bubble.

Sho seemed content to hold her but Kyoko was feeling more and more nervous at his unwavering gaze.

She opened her hands and let go of his shirt.

The material had become crumpled because of her unrelentingly tight hold.

Without thinking she smoothed the material down to try and get rid of some of the creases.

She only realised what she was doing and what it must like when she felt a small tremor run across his muscles.

She stopped immediately and blushed harder.

She cleared her throat and leaned backwards slightly, lightly pushing on his chest.

It was only then that he relented and relaxed his hold.

Still staring at the ground Kyoko backed up a couple of steps.

Nervously she tucked strands of hair behind her ear from where they had fallen across her face.

Sho still hadn't said anything and an awkward yet somehow comfortable silence fell between them.

Kyoko wanted to break it more from the fact that having a comfortable silence with Sho was more unnerving than what had just happened.

"Um…" she started.

Then she paused, unable to think of anything to say.

She glanced upwards quickly wondering what Sho was thinking.

She blinked and swallowed when she saw a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

Never, in all the years that she had know him, had she seen Sho smile like that.

She stared at him openly, her mouth gaping slightly.

Sho just turned and walked away.

Kyoko stared at his retreating back.

The storm of butterflies in her stomach never even ebbing.

* * *

His hand was warm in the small of her back. 

She was held securely in his warm embrace which offered comfort and warmth.

When she chanced to look upwards into his face all she saw was love.

Seeing Sho look down at her with that amount of emotion showing on her face made her heart clench and her stomach do flip flops.

This is how she imagined he would look at her when she was younger.

Before he had broken her heart.

A prince with eyes only for her.

The music reached a crescendo and he spun her away.

She was so caught up that she hardly noticed the different steps, subconsciously dancing without any mistakes.

Sho's eyes never left her face.

She felt a light blush bloom upon her cheeks but she couldn't really care.

At the end of the song they each took a half step away from each other, breathless and a little embarrassed.

Sho blushed and looked away at the other dancers.

He opened his mouth as if to say something and Kyoko's breath hitched in suspense.

He seemed to change his mind as he turned back to her and gave her a rueful smile.

Kyoko's face was completely open and she moved closer to him for a reason unknown to herself.

Just as her hand lightly touched his sleeve they were interrupted.

"CUT! That's a wrap people!"

Kyoko blinked and looked dazedly around her, her hand still touching Sho's arm.

He made no move to remove her.

She blushed when she realised where she was.

In the middle of the ballroom set.

The director made his way over, his eyes bright.

"That was beautiful!" He exclaimed. "I could see the love between you two!"

Sho cleared his throat and looked away.

The director smiled.

"Don't forget, tomorrows the big day!"

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Why the ending of course! The big finale!"

Kyoko looked confused for a moment.

What was so important about the ending?

Seeing her confusion the director continued.

"You remember!" he prompted "You asked for it."

At this Sho looked back, confused.

"What did she ask for?"

"The kiss between the two of you! She specifically asked for it!"

Kyoko stiffened.

What had he just said?

"Make sure you get a good night's sleep so you're fresh for tomorrow."

He winked at Kyoko and walked back from where he had come from.

Kyoko stood, mortified, next to Sho as her brain processed what the director had just said and what he had implied.

Did the director say that she had specifically asked to kiss Sho?

Yes…

That is how he made it sound…

As it sank in she turned bright red and let out an undignified squeak.

Then without even looking at Sho she turned and fled, determined to get as far away from him as possible.

She just couldn't stand facing him.

What on earth must he be thinking?

* * *

**Awwww...**

**HA HA HA HA HA!**


	13. Filming VI

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ CHAPTER 12 BEFORE YOU READ THIS.**

**I'm still so sorry about yesterday – you honestly have no idea.**

**I really thought that with the chapter already having been uploaded onto the website I would still be able to update my story – but…apparently not…**

**So this is today's chapter.**

**Heh heh…there's a lot more than just hugging going on…**

**So, sorry if you're getting a little fed up about Sho – but today is the last day of filming…**

**And Ren comes back on the 15****th****! Look forward to that.

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 13 – 12 days to go

* * *

Filming VI

* * *

The ending.

They were shooting the ending today.

It wasn't often that the very last scene was shot on the last day…but that's what the director had wanted and who was Kyoko to argue?

Of course this also meant that the kiss was going to be shot today.

She was going to have to kiss Sho.

He would have her first kiss.

Kyoko was unsure how she felt about that.

He had been acting so weirdly around her lately and she didn't know what it meant.

She wished that she had Kanae here with her to explain what was going on.

But she didn't…

So she would just have to figure this out on her own.

She had a shower and got ready with a certain sense of doom about today.

This would be her first kiss.

Her _first kiss_!

What was she going to do?

She couldn't just give it away that easily.

In fairytales the Princesses first kiss went to the Prince! Her one true love!

Hers was going to Sho!

What did that mean?

Well…it wasn't as if she had a choice really…it was a part of the script.

Though it wouldn't have been if she had just kept her mouth shut…

Argh! This was so confusing!

She took a deep breath and tried to look at it logically.

After all, what was the big deal?

People kissed all the time in films and on T.V., it's not like it meant anything.

She nodded.

That was right.

It's not like it meant anything at all. It was just a kiss.

Still…it felt like it was being stolen.

It was meant to be with someone special! Someone she chose of her own free will!

Not forced upon her.

She really needed help.

Picking up her phone she looked at it warily.

Who could she call?

Scrolling down the names she stopped when one leapt out at her.

Ren.

Could she call him?

He was still away filming something so he might not answer.

She debated it and was about to press the call button when she spotted the time.

She was going to be late!

Se stuffed the phone in her pocked and rushed out of the house.

She could call him later.

* * *

The car was warm and felt slightly claustrophobic.

Kyoko couldn't help but think that it was driving faster and faster so that she would get to the set quicker.

Little things kept standing out in her mind that alarmed her.

Everything kept reminding her of what she would have to do today.

She looked down at the phone in her hand.

She should call him.

No, wait…she shouldn't he might be busy.

But she really needed help!

She chewed her lips as she thought, then steeled herself.

Scrolling down to his name she pressed the call button.

She kept chewing her lip as the phone connected through.

After the second ring her nerve failed her and she quickly hung up.

She fumbled with it a moment and instead called Kanae.

The phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

Kyoko let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Moko!"

"Hi, what is it you want?"

"Moko I need your help! I don't know what to do?"

Kyoko heard Kanae sigh over the line.

"Okay, what is it? You'll have to tell me about it so I can help you."

Kyoko was about to begin when she stopped.

She didn't really want Kanae to know who she was kissing.

"I…er…"

"Yes? What?"

"Well…the thing is…I have to kiss someone in my role and I don't really want to."

"Why?"

Kanae's question was short and to the point but it raised a good question.

Why indeed?

Kyoko could feel herself blush as she thought about it.

"Well…er…it's just that…I've never…it'd be my…um…"

"Ah…" Kanae breathed down the phone, understanding perfectly what her friend meant.

"This would be your first kiss. I get it."

Kyoko felt her blush deepen.

"I say go for it."

Kyoko was stunned.

"Whu…what?"

"Well," Kanae explained "the guy's probably cute. Why not?"

"But…!"

"You believe that a first kiss should go to someone you love?"

"Exactly!"

"Well…doesn't your character love him?"

Kyoko blinked.

"We…well yes. She does."

"So what's the problem?"

"The fact that I still have to kiss him!"

Kanae sighed.

"Look. The way I see it is that a first kiss is with someone you love, okay?"

"…right."

"And your character loves this guy…right?"

"Yes."

"So it's your character's first kiss with his character."

"Huh?"

"You're not there at all…only in body. It isn't you kissing this actor…it's your character."

"So…what does that mean?"

"That it should be fine as it won't be your first kiss. How can it be yours when you're doing it as a completely different person?"

"Ah! I get it!"

"Good. Is that all?"

"Yes! Thanks Moko!"

"You're welcome."

Kyoko rung off and then switched off her phone.

That conversation with Kanae had made everything so much clearer.

She was completely right! How could it be Kyoko's first kiss when she wasn't being Kyoko?!

She arrived at the set feeling much happier than before.

* * *

"Okay people!" the director's voice called out. "This is the last shot."

Kyoko stood nervously in her position.

This was it…The Kiss.

She could almost taste the capitalisation.

All the filming before this moment had been done. All that was left was this and a few lines.

She could handle that.

She could feel Sho standing a little ways back behind her.

He had to enter running. Like he was running to chase her.

She felt the noise quieten down and got into the right mindset.

She was supposed to be devastated as there had been a huge misunderstanding between them and she thought that he had left her forever.

"ACTION!"

She started to walk forward, a silver tear trickled down her cheek.

She could hear Sho run up behind her so didn't flinch when he gripped her arm though she did manage to pull off the surprised look.

This was going so well.

Sho didn't say anything, seemingly out of breath from running so hard to catch her.

She was the character.

A look of pain and confusion crossed her face. This was the man who had caused her so much pain. He had abandoned her…

Or at least she thought he had…

And now here he was, panting because he had run so hard to catch up with her.

She raised her hand and, very carefully, gently brushed away some of his hair that was sticking to his forehead.

An unfathomable expression crossed his face and in one movement pulled her close.

He was still trying to catch his breath that he couldn't say anything…could explain himself or ask her to wait…

So he did what any other man would do when faced with his true love.

He crushed his lips to hers.

Kyoko's eyes opened wide.

She hadn't expected this amount of passion to be shown.

Or the fact that Sho slightly tasted of oranges.

After a moment she relaxed into the kiss.

She was the character.

When he finally pulled back he seemed to have gained enough breath to speak.

"Fumiko…I…"

He stumbled slightly looked at her with a hint of desperation in his eyes.

"…I…"

She stayed silent. Wondering where all this was going to go.

He made a grunt of annoyance and once again crushed her body to his.

She was slightly shocked.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled into her hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I just thought…"

She stayed silent still.

"There's no excuse. None at all." There he paused. "…but at the thought…the thought of losing you…?"

Kyoko blinked as she felt small tremors run through his body and his shoulders shake.

"I just couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand it if you went! Please!" He begged, "Please don't leave me! I…"

Kyoko held her breath.

"I love you!"

Kyoko felt all her breath leave involuntarily and she hiccupped slightly. Tears came to her eyes as a smile broke across her face.

She clutched his back, finally returning the embrace.

"I…I love you too." She whispered and buried her face into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long while. The silence almost deafening.

"Cut."

The director's voice sounded subdued. It was so unlike him that Kyoko looked over.

Everyone watching had tears in their eyes.

Some of the women were crying freely but had smiles upon their faces.

The director made his way over to them.

"That was beautifully played." He said, sounding a little hoarse. "It was so believable! I think you had most, if not all, of my crew in tears!"

"Thank you." Sho said, "I do try."

Kyoko blushed, then blushed harder when she realised that she was still half hugging Sho.

She pulled away quickly.

"Um…thank you…" she whispered, her own voice sounding hoarse for some reason.

She glanced sneakily up at Sho to see what he was doing but he was looking elsewhere, his expression closed off to her.

"We don't need to do a retake. There's no way that we could even match that kind of emotion the second time round."

Kyoko blinked.

"So…?" she asked.

"So you can go home."

Sho bowed.

"It was a pleasure working with you."

"Yes. Thank you for acting."

Kyoko watched as Sho walked off, never once looking back.

She turned back to the director who had a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you for working with us Kyoko." He said. "It wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't agreed to act the part."

Kyoko smiled.

"And you were right. That last scene was perfect."

She blushed and smiled.

"Ah…I'm glad…"

"As a thank you we would like you to keep the dress."

Kyoko's eyes widened.

"But! But I couldn't!"

The director held up his hands, brushing away her protestations.

"Yes. Yes you can. You were wonderful. We all think you deserve it. Plus it wouldn't do much sitting around here. It'd probably never get worn again and it was custom made especially for you."

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak against it still but the director interrupted her again.

"Please Kyoko. It's a gift from all of us here to you."

Her will started to crumble. It really was a beautiful dress.

"Are…are you sure?"

The director smiled.

"Yes. And I won't hear another word on the subject. Now go and get changed. It was a pleasure working with you, one that I hope to repeat."

Kyoko bowed.

"It was a pleasure working with you too. And thank you so much!"

* * *

Kyoko sat in the car on her way home. Her dress hanging up from one of the roof handles.

This had been so much fun! She loved acting!

And the kiss hadn't been as bad as she had expected.

In fact it had turned out quite well!

Sho was still acting a little funny around her…and she still didn't know why, but that didn't really matter now anyway as it was all over and done with.

She sighed happily.

And she had gotten a beautiful dress out of it as well!

She couldn't wait to see what it turned out like!

For now though, she was going to have a relaxing bath and an early night.

Tomorrow she was back at work and she had to say goodbye to Kanae who was leaving for her holiday.

She had to remember to take in her present.

She couldn't wait!

* * *

**Woot! Eleven pages!**

**Longest chapter ever!**

**I don't know about you but I went through so much with this chapter. I found the kissing scene sweet.**

…

**And then I laughed my head off at the response that all you RenKyoko fans would have.**

**Really cheered me up as I am ill.**

**The story seems to be progressing well and I'm happy with it.**

**But did you like the kissing scene? I don't know if it was good or not, please tell me your thoughts!**

**Well…on to tomorrows chapter!**


	14. Kanae Leaves

**Fans of Ren – It's OK! Sho had left the story!**

**For now…HA HA HA!**

**It's funny because you don't know if I'm joking or not!**

**Anonymous Jane – I'm so glad I managed to convert you to the ShoKyoko following! The thing about Sho just walking away is that he's confused! CONFUSED I TELL YOU! Ha ha – that and it won't be the last time he's **_**mentioned**_**…**

**I'm not a strict follower of either RenKyoko or ShoKyoko – it depends on what I'm feeling so…We'll see how the story progresses shall we?**

**If you wish I could write some ShoKyoko for New Year…? Something that could carry on from the last chapter…? Tell me what you think.**

**And for everyone else – you have no idea what I'm planning for Ren.**

**HA HA HA!**

**If you wanted try reading the first half of this chapter while listening to 'One Republic – Apologise (Timberland Remix)'. It's what I wrote it to.**

**P.S. Can anyone spot the parallels?

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 14 – 11 days to go

* * *

Kanae leaves

* * *

Kyoko stood before the L.M.E building.

The sun had just risen and was glinting off the top windows.

It felt weird to be back.

To not have to work with Sho…

To not have to see him at all.

She was surprised that she felt a slight pang of disappointment at that.

She _had_ thought that her hate for him had been absolute.

That it had poisoned her.

But apparently not.

It was a hazard though, she mused, learning to love again…to build herself anew.

She couldn't keep hate in her heart if she was to manage that.

But was she ready to love Sho again?

True, he had acted towards her in a way that made her heart hurt and her stomach clench…

But this was the man that she had loved unconditionally for so many years. To desperately beg with anything that was listening for him to save her from the loneliness and hurt inside of her.

For one day to suddenly turn and see her…supporting him in his weakest moments…when he thought no one was there or he didn't want anyone to help.

Believing that he was one day going to realise that she had always been behind him.

Ready to do anything.

Ready to sacrifice anything.

But he hadn't. He had thrown her away.

And it _hurt_.

So no…she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

That kind of betrayal couldn't be put right within six days.

But Kyoko knew…knew that if she wanted to ever love someone again she would have to face her past.

To learn to forgive those who had wronged her and greet the world with a pure heart once again.

Something deep inside her told her she was going to be able to do it.

That if she put her mind to it she would be able to love.

Smiling she didn't try to push away the pain inside of her.

She had to confront these feelings and come out the other side.

But she would stop thinking about it.

She could afford herself that much.

After all…it _was_ only 11 days until Christmas.

She patted her bag; reassured when she felt Kanae's present.

This was her last day before she went on her Christmas holiday so Kyoko had to make sure that she got the present.

The sound of a car speeding away on the road behind her woke her from her thoughts.

She still had to go in!

Rushing up the steps she swung open the doors.

It felt like she was coming home.

* * *

The entrance looked like Santa's sleigh had blown up.

Tinsel and paper chains were hanging from everywhere and the giant Christmas tree looked absolutely gorgeous.

There was even _more_ decorations then there had been when she had left.

People were walking around with slightly dazed expressions on their faces.

Kyoko sighed in happiness.

This was how Christmas was supposed to look.

She scanned the area looking to catch a glimpse of Kanae but she couldn't spot her.

That was odd.

She was usually waiting for her here.

Kyoko frowned in consternation and then relaxed.

She was probably in the locker room that was all.

It wasn't as if she wouldn't come in on her last day…was it?

Banishing away those thoughts she started on her way up to the locker room to try to find her best friend.

* * *

She wasn't there.

Now Kyoko started to feel the first pangs of panic.

She hadn't changed her mind had she?

She hadn't suddenly decided to leave a day early while Kyoko was working and not tell her had she?

No…no of course not.

Kyoko looked around the empty locker room nervously.

She couldn't help herself.

She ran to the break room.

She almost sagged in relief when she saw Kanae sitting with her back to the door.

"Moko!" She called out.

Kanae turned around and smiled brilliantly.

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko rushed over as Kanae stood up and they hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you again! What do you think of the Christmas decorations?"

Kyoko pulled back.

"They're awesome! You've been busy." She let out a nervous laugh, "I thought you might have left a day early when I couldn't find you."

"Without saying goodbye? Nah."

Kyoko smiled then her eyes widened.

"Oh!"

She rummaged in her bag and brought out the carefully wrapped gift.

"This is for you!"

Kanae looked surprised and gently took the present presented to her.

"What is it?"

Kyoko just smiled.

"Open it and find out."

Kanae gave her a calculating look. Then slowly peeled off the wrapping to reveal the thin blue box.

She gave Kyoko a confused look and opened it.

She let out a gasp of surprise as she saw the bracelet inside, resting on a bed of white satin.

Picking out the delicate bracelet she draped it across the palm of her hand to closer scrutinise it.

After a few moments she looked back towards Kyoko in breathless wonder.

"Kyoko…it's…"

Kyoko grinned, bouncing slightly from one foot to the other in excitement.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's…Yes! Yes of course I like it!" She gripped Kyoko into a tight hug. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm so glad!"

Kanae let go and put on the bracelet, lifting her arm so that it caught the light.

"That reminds me!" She turned around and picked up something from the table behind her. "This is for you!"

She passed Kyoko a wrapped present.

Kyoko eagerly accepted it and quickly unwrapped it.

Inside the box was a bottle in the shape of a swan.

"ODETTE!"

Kanae looked confused.

"Um…" Kyoko blushed, "It's…what I always called this perfume…er…"

Kanae giggled. "Don't worry about it."

She glanced at her watch.

"We should probably get going…"

"What are we doing today?" Kyoko asked as she put away her present.

"I think we're just cleaning today."

Kyoko let out a chuckle at the expression on her friend's face.

"Again?"

"I think we're doing something different tomorrow."

"What?"

Kanae shrugged. "Mr Sawara won't tell us."

"Huh…okay…I guess."

* * *

Kyoko sighed as she packed away the cleaning equipment.

Today had been hard…

She would never have guessed that having six days off would make a day of cleaning so tiring...

Or maybe it was something else?

For some reason her mind had wandered all day and she would stand and think about nothing at all for minutes at a time and then have to clean at double the speed to catch up

Maybe it was that?

But what was she waiting for?

Ah well…it didn't really matter…

This was Kanae's last day and she had already said goodbye. She seemed to really like her present.

Kyoko was glad.

That was one down all she had to do now was buy everyone else's present and give them out…

And think of Ren's of course.

She still had no idea what to get him.

And he was coming back tomorrow!

Her stomach clenched.

She would be seeing him again tomorrow…

Closing the door she leant against it, propping herself up against the storm of emotions that was raging around inside of her.

The only thing that made itself known to her was an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

Smiling she made her way to her locker to pick up her present and go home.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	15. Ren Comes Back

**I have a fever and am slightly delirious…this is how dedicated I am.**

**Rejoice.**

**Everyone with me now – 10!

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 15 – 10 days to go

* * *

Ren comes back

* * *

It felt weird to be standing in the employee's locker room without Kanae standing next to her.

Around about this time Kyoko would be happily chatting away, even if Kanae wasn't really listening.

It wasn't that she missed the constant chatter so much…it's just that everything seemed so big and empty without her best friend there beside her.

She closed her locker and the clang of metal echoed around the room.

Kyoko suppressed a shiver.

This was a little creepy.

Didn't horror movies start with the heroine being all alone…isolated?

Yeah and then the guy with the axe comes through the doors and killed everyone.

The door banged open.

Kyoko screamed and threw herself backwards into the locker.

The woman who had just opened the door stood frozen in her place, her eyes wide as she stared at Kyoko's actions.

Kyoko realised how stupid she was acting and tried to calm her racing heart which was going at a mile a minute.

She started to laugh nervously and made to exit.

The woman, who was still standing in the doorway, pressed herself nervously against the door.

As Kyoko edged past her she could clearly see the fear in her eyes.

When she had made it all the way out the door Kyoko practically ran to where she was supposed to be stationed.

Mr Sawara had specifically requested her to come to his office as soon as she started so that he could hand her her assignment personally.

It was with a little hesitation that she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She open it a crack and peered through into the room. Mr Sawara was sitting behind his desk shuffling papers and generally looking busy.

He glanced up and as soon as he spotted Kyoko his face broke out into a smile and he gave up all pretences of working.

"Kyoko! Wonderful! I've been waiting for you to arrive. Come here, come here."

Kyoko went and stood before his desk. This was an interesting development.

She watched as he searched through the papers for one in particular. He let out a small gasp as he found it and quickly scanned down it.

"Ah yes. Here it is."

Kyoko looked at him enquiringly.

"You have been handed a very special assignment for today. And the next few days apparently."

"Hmm?"

He stood up and bent down behind his desk, struggling to lift something from the floor.

He appeared a moment later with a large and seemingly heavy box in his arms which he let drop onto the desk with obvious relief.

"Here you are!"

Kyoko stared at the box.

Seeing her confusion Mr Sawara chuckled and explained.

"L.M.E. has a lot of big name stars working for it. The fans like to send letters, cards and presents to these stars at Christmas time."

Ah, now Kyoko understood.

"This is Ren's fan mail. You're job is to go through it and if they leave a reply address then to send them the companies formal reply."

That seemed simple enough. Sure the box was huge but it should only take a couple of hours.

"You'll be doing this in the office adjacent to mine. You'll find the reply letters in there already, if you need more just take one to the photocopying machine. Do you understand?"

Kyoko grabbed the box and struggled slightly under the weight.

"Yes. I understand."

She walked over to the door that connected the two offices and, with some difficulty, opened it.

She almost dropped the box she was holding when she saw the mountain of boxes already stacked in there.

"There's so many!" She breathed.

Mr Sawara looked up from his work.

"Of course there are! Ren is the most popular male actor in the business. Nearly every woman in Japan is in love with him, some men as well."

Kyoko blinked and felt something solid settle in her stomach.

"Oh. Right. Of course."

She shook herself mentally and walked through the door.

She was at work now…she could analyse how she felt later.

* * *

Kyoko groaned and stretched out her back.

She had been sitting hunched over for hours reading through all of Ren's fan mail.

If she was honest it wasn't as bad as she first thought. A lot of the things sent in were presents, bulky boxes that took up a lot of space.

At the very start she had cleared one side of the room and had started to pile up the presents along there.

Next she had tipped all the half empty boxes of letters into each other until she ended up with half the number of boxes that contained letters and a lot more empty boxes that she flattened down and placed outside of her propped open door.

It was then that she had started on the letters and cards.

Again it wasn't as bad as she had first thought as only a third of those sent in actually contained reply addresses.

Most of them were just wishing Ren a merry Christmas and the such-like. A few of them were heartfelt declarations of love.

These made the weight in Kyoto's stomach become heavier.

Mr Sawara had been right though, it wasn't just the female population of Japan that loved Ren.

Those that didn't come with addresses included were put in a box at the side of the desk on which she was working.

Those that had an address, Kyoko painstakingly wrote out each on an envelope of which she had a large stack upon her desk.

These were put in a separate box so that she could put in the reply later.

It was lunch time and she was three boxes in.

Three boxes out of eleven wasn't _that_ bad.

Before she left to collect her lunch she dragged the completed replies out into Mr Sawara's office.

"Are those all the completed replies ready to be posted?"

"Yup. The ones that are done anyway."

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll get them sent out in the next post. Good job."

Kyoko smiled and left to have her lunch.

* * *

She ended up sitting in her usual spot on the steps eating her lunch.

She was grateful for the break and quickly finished off her food.

After everything was cleaned up she lay back, trying to stretch out her cramped muscles and straighten her back.

When she was in a comfortable position she lifted her arms and looked at her hands.

Her fingers were covered in paper cuts that were just starting to sting.

She sighed and let her arms flop back down to her sides.

The weight that had settled in her stomach hadn't dissipated at all and now she had the time to work through her feelings.

Thinking about it she still didn't know the exact name of what she was feeling…

She knew that it had started when Mr Sawara had made that comment about lots of other people being in love with Ren.

…What did that mean? Exactly?

But no matter how hard she thought about it she couldn't put her finger on it.

She knew for certainty that she did not have a crush or anything of the sort on Ren.

She knew what that felt like after spending so many years and having a crush so long on Sho.

So what was it then?

Was her heart so closed off that she couldn't recognise strange emotions?

She sighed and stood up.

No matter how hard she thought about it she wasn't going to figure it out.

Picking up her rubbish she made her way back to work.

Maybe later she would get it.

* * *

Kyoko had completed another two boxes when the door swung open.

She glanced up from sticking down an envelope and saw Ren silhouetted in the doorway.

Her mouth dropped open.

She knew that he arrived back today but she never expected him to look for her in person!

Her stomach clenched in excitement.

He glanced over at her and she stood up and beamed at him.

"Ren! How are you? When did you get back?!"

He stared at her solemnly for a moment.

"I got back just this lunch."

"O-oh…"

She stared at him slightly bewildered at his abrupt answer.

What was she supposed to say now?

An awkward silence fell in the room.

Eventually Ren broke it.

"I came here…" he started and Kyoko looked up expectantly at him. His eyes were cold. "…to collect some of my mail."

Kyoko felt like a sledgehammer had hit her.

"Ah…"

Ren raised his eyebrow. Pushing away her stunned surprise Kyoko managed to point towards the boxes that held the opened Christmas cards and letters that had already been opened.

"Those are the ones that have been checked." She said woodenly.

Ren nodded silently and easily picked up one of the boxes.

"I'll send someone else up to collect the rest."

Kyoko nodded and watched as Ren turned and walked out of the room without saying another word.

The sound of the door slamming shut behind him awoke her slightly from her stupor.

Enough so that she could sit heavily in her chair.

What had that been about?

The way Ren had acted towards her…it had _hurt_.

Why on earth had he acted so cold towards her?

It just…

It just didn't make any _sense_!

Any sense _at all_!

She hadn't done _anything_.

So why had he treated her like that?

She had thought…

Kyoko swallowed and her mind cut out before it could finish that sentence.

She blinked, staring into mid-air.

What could she do?

Who could _explain_ what she had done?

Her mind started to get into gear.

That was it!

Moko could explain thing to her!

She pulled out her mobile phone and was halfway through dialling Kanae's number when a thought struck her.

Kanae had specifically told her that where she was going would have no signal.

So she _couldn't_ call her after all.

She didn't have _anyone_.

She sighed and pulled another few letters towards her.

It hurt her but she would have to figure out what she had done to Ren or what was wrong with Ren later.

For now though…she would just have to get back to work.

* * *

**Now…you didn't think that everything would be okay between those two…did you?**


	16. Present Panic II

**I was going to update later in the day and then some very very annoying person set the fire alarm off at six in the morning.**

**Six.**

**When we were finally allowed back in I was like - 'Meh, might as well post the next chapter.'**

**So here we are. I have an essay to write today as well. Wish me luck!**

**OOOOH! SINGLE NUMBERS!**

**Everyone with me now – 9!**

**P.S. HA HA HA HA HA! REN! HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Is the general consensus that Ren found out about Sho and that's why he's mad? Is that it? **

**Huh…interesting…**

**Thank you ChibiKiri for your PM – but what did you mean about the Christmas special? There will be a release on Christmas Day…did you mean that or do you want something else as well? I could…try to come up with something…actually I've got an idea right now that I could write.**

**What does everyone else think?

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 16 – 9 days to go

* * *

Present Panic II

* * *

Kyoko got into work feeling tired and confused. 

Last night she had tossed and turned the whole night. Ren's behaviour towards her had made everything worse.

She still didn't know what she had done wrong.

No…scrap that…she hadn't _done_ anything wrong and she had lost a whole night's sleep over it.

This was so unfair.

But Ren didn't just get angry at her for no reason.

Even if it wasn't clear to her at the time, he always had a good reason.

She just wished that he would come out and tell her instead of bottling it up and leaving her in the dark.

She'd be able to fix everything quicker.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Knocking first she walked into Mr Sawara's office.

He glanced up at her as she walked through, seeing the dark circles under her eyes he stopped her.

"Kyoko? Are you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled ruefully.

"Yeah. Rough night…I couldn't sleep."

"Ah. Excited about the Christmas party?"

"Huh?"

"It's only two days away, remember?"

Kyoko's eyes widened.

"O-oh yeah! I remember! Well…I've got stuff to do!"

She smiled and backed towards the door, feeling around with her hand for the handle.

"I'll…I'll just be in…in here then…"

Mr Sawara nodded at her.

"Um…bye…"

She found the door handle and wrenched the door open then slammed it behind her.

Was the Christmas party only two days away?

Dear God, that left her with only six days until work finished.

She had six days to get everyone's present.

_Six_ _days_!

That was less than a week!

Kyoko felt on the verge of panic.

Could she actually do this?

Everything seemed to be crowding in on top of her...

And…oh no…she still didn't know what to get Ren.

She groaned in despair and slumped to the floor her hands covering her face.

The door opened and smacked her on the back of the head.

She gritted her teeth and strangled a scream clutching at her hair.

Mr Sawara poked his head around the door and looked down.

"Kyoko? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing…"

"I was just…er…" he paused and looked at her with concern. "…are you okay…?"

"Yes. Yes I'm just fine. What is it you wanted to say?"

"I was just…are you sure?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes."

"Well…I was just wondering if you got the message that was left on your phone while you were on your job?"

Kyoko stood up and faced him, one hand still rubbing the back of her head.

"No. No I didn't…I had to switch my phone off."

"Ah well…it was just that you had the afternoon off."

"I what?"

"The afternoon. You have it off work. We decided that as it was so near Christmas that you should have some sort of present as a reward…"

He trailed off when he saw Kyoko looking at him with wide eyes, hands clasped in front of her in standard prayer mode.

"Really?! Thank you!"

He backed away.

"Um…yes…well, that was all really."

He shut the door quickly and Kyoko was left staring at the empty space.

This was great! She had the whole afternoon off!

She honestly hadn't expected that to happen as she had just had an afternoon off the week before.

But who was she to argue?

Though it did teach her to keep her phone switched on so that she would get her messages.

She smiled and turned back to the room…

And all the work that she had to do.

Argh! She had completely forgotten about that!

She hadn't planned to have the afternoon off…that meant that she would have to work extra hard this morning so that she got all of it done.

Let's see…there were eleven boxes and a wall full of presents. She had completed six boxes yesterday…

If she got another three boxes done this morning then she could do the rest tomorrow.

That sounded about right.

She rubbed her hands together.

It was time to work.

* * *

Kyoko stretched and cracked her back, her hands laced above her head. 

She was finally done!

At last.

Now she could get out of here and go do some shopping.

Despite her cramped muscles she practically skipped her way through Mr Sawara's office, who gave her a goodbye wave and smile as she left, into the hallway.

* * *

The streets were busy with shoppers, even this early in the day. 

Kyoko pumped her fist. This time she wouldn't get distracted at all.

She had a job to do.

She had…a _lot_ of presents to buy.

She didn't have time to stop or get distracted.

By anything.

But those lights were so pretty…

No! She had to concentrate!

Now, she had already gotten Moko her gift. That meant that Maria was next.

She glanced down at her list and saw that she had written 'Book – Voodoo/Doll' next to her name.

Right.

That meant that the first stop would be that cool shop that she had found one day tucked away down an alley.

Fighting her way through the crowds she managed to get to the entrance in relatively little time.

She gently pushed the door open. A dark and gloomy atmosphere pervaded throughout.

All of the objects for sale seemed to radiate evil.

Kyoko sighed happily. This was her kind of place.

It would be easy to find something for Maria here.

A bookshelf at the far end of the shop caught her eye and she weaved her way over to it.

A thick book caught her eye. It was old but it seemed to have been marked down in price.

It was just inside her price range.

Flicking open the book she flipped through the pages.

It seemed to be about Voodoo history and how the religion came about. It also contained information on how to make spells.

This was perfect!

She turned around to see if she could spot the owner of the shop and nearly had a heart attack when she came face to face with an old woman who was silently standing behind her.

The woman gave her a toothless smile and reached forward for the book.

Kyoko, still shocked, gave it up without much of a struggle.

The old woman shuffled her way over to the till and rang the book through. Then she turned to face Kyoko, who was still standing in the same position, and smiled.

As if in a trance, Kyoko walked over to the till and handed over the money.

Letting out a weak cackle the woman handed Kyoko her book and ushered her out of the shop.

The door clicking shut behind her seemed to shake Kyoko out of her trance.

What had that been all about…?

Ah well…it didn't really matter. She had the present and that was all that mattered.

She tucked the book away into her bag and looked at her list once again.

The president! Ah yes…she had thought a hat of some kind would suit him.

She made her way back up to the busy city street.

She had some shopping to do.

* * *

Kyoko sat down, exhausted, on a bench. Her shopping surrounded her. 

She ran through a checklist of what she had bought.

For Maria she had bought that book on Voodoo…from that questionable shop.

President Lory was getting a bowler hat. Like the ones that were worn in England. It was the one outfit that she was sure that he hadn't already worn and that the hat was readily available in the shops.

For her landlords at the Darumaya restaurant she had managed to find a pale pink silk umbrella and set of fancy kitchen knives.

She just hoped that was enough…they had helped her with so much.

Mr Sawara had been bought a watch. It wasn't the most expensive on the market but it told the time, date and had a small alarm.

Which was all a watch really needed anyway.

Mr Yashiro had an all-in-one diary and notebook bound in red leather.

Kyoko smiled at the thought of his face.

She was sure he would love it.

And Ren…for Ren she had gotten…nothing.

There was nothing that she could think of.

His was the only gift that she couldn't think of.

And it was killing her!

It was hard enough thinking of a gift for him before…

But now that he was mad at her for some reason…?

She had to get him something extra special that would apologise for her actions.

Whatever they were.

She sighed when she thought of the colossal task that was in front of her.

Picking up her bags she started to walk towards the taxi station.

Her bike was still at the L.M.E. building. She would get a taxi to work tomorrow morning and then cycle back in the evening.

Btu before that she would still have to come up with a present for Ren.

* * *

**I couldn't be bothered to write about Kyoko going into all the different shops.**

**It was all going to be much the same thing anyway and I thought that you all would have more important things to be doing then reading about her going into each seperate shop.**

**So there it is.**

**Kinda feels like another filler...which it is I suppose...**

**Ah well.**


	17. Hurt

**This is amusing now. I like how I can keep everyone in the dark like this. **

**Yay! Climatic ending!**

**But I just want to ask; what do people think the main pairing of this story is? I think from the reviews its split between RenKyoko and ShoKyoko…**

**Could people tell me what their view of this is?**

**(sigh) For the RenKyoko fans out there I threw you all a bone. Be happy.**

**(...though I'm not sure it's exactly what you would have wanted...)**

**But this doesn't mean that I'm going to deviate from my storyline.**

**Ha! I'm being ambiguous on purpose!**

**Everyone with me now – 8!

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 17 – 8 days to go

* * *

Hurt

* * *

This was her last day going through Ren's fan mail. 

Kyoko only knew this because she had sneaked a peek at the list on Mr Sawara's desk this morning when she had come in.

He hadn't been there so it was all right.

She had found that as tomorrow was the Christmas Party she would be setting up one of the larger meeting halls as a venue.

Putting out the tables, chairs and so forth.

This was lucky because she was starting to become sick of the love letters that Ren was receiving.

So what if he was the best actor in the country?

So what if he was tall, dark and handsome?

That _didn't_ give them the right to think that they had a chance with him.

They didn't even _know_ him.

Didn't know his likes or dislikes, his background or anything about his family.

Some didn't even know his _real name_.

And then they had the gall write a _letter_, addressed to the _company_ that he worked for proclaiming that they were his biggest fan.

So _of_ _course_ that meant that they knew him from the inside out.

And _then _they told him, not asked, told, that his should marry them so that he could be complete.

It was giving Kyoko a headache.

Her hands felt tainted by just touching them.

To the ones that left an address for a reply she felt like writing herself to tell them that once they spent as much time with him as she had.

Once they could tell when he was angry and really angry just by his smile like she could…

Only _then_ could they even just _mention_ that they were in love with him.

And even then they weren't properly in love with him because they didn't properly know him.

Not like she did.

Kyoko blinked.

Wait…what was that?

She thought back. Ah, that was right. They didn't know him.

Looking back down to a particularly flowery demanding letter her headache worsened.

She wished she could even have the satisfaction that Ren would never read it.

But she didn't because Ren being Ren read every piece of fan mail that came through the doors.

He was famous for it.

She copied down the address and threw the slightly crumpled letter into the box to be read.

She was angry at them but she had a job to do and she wasn't going to do a bad job.

She would be professional no matter what.

She pulled out another letter and viciously tore of the top.

Being professional didn't stop her taking out her anger on the envelopes though.

She stuffed her hand in the envelope and grabbed the letter, pulling it out quickly then quickly let out a sharp cry of distress.

Dropping the letter and envelope she clutched her injured hand to her chest, eyes tightly closed against the pain.

Blood stained her shirt.

Through the throbbing pain Kyoko was aware of someone practically running across the room towards her.

"Kyoko?!"

They sounded panicked. She curled in on her hand even more.

"Kyoko! Come on, let me see."

They tried to pry her hand away from her chest. She tried to resist but their grip was like an iron vice and she either had to give up or have her wrist broken as well.

She let the person pull her arm away from her protection but she still stayed curled in a small ball against the pain.

Blood trickled down her arm at the movement.

Despite the strength that they had used before when they peeled apart her clenched fist they used only the most delicate of touches.

"Shit."

The curse was only whispered but it had an edge of panic to it.

It prompted Kyoko to look at the person helping her.

She nearly fell of the chair when she saw Ren kneeling down beside her, quickly undressing.

She let out a squeak of surprise and protest.

Ren didn't even look at her. As soon as her had pulled of his cream cashmere jumper he pressed it against the palm of her hand.

It was extremely painful. So much so that she tried to pull away from him but he had locked his hand around her wrist keeping it still.

"How did this happen?"

He was more in control now, his face schooled into a calm mask.

It was his eyes that gave him away. They contained all of the panic that had given him away with his little slip of the tongue before.

Kyoko stared dumbly into those eyes, becoming lost.

"Kyoko!"

She started and dazedly thought back. It had been the letter. There had been something in the letter.

"There's something in the letter." She managed to croak out.

Without taking the pressure from the wound he looked around at the desk top.

The letter lay there, covered in Kyoko's blood, half out of the envelope. Even still it was quite easy to see the razor blade that had been hidden.

Ren gritted his teeth and turned back to Kyoko.

She looked pale.

She felt worse.

"Can you stand?" he asked her. "We need to get you to the infirmary."

Kyoko nodded and stood up.

She then promptly slumped forward as the room span dizzily around her.

On instinct alone Ren managed to catch her so that she didn't bang her head against the desk.

"Kyoko?!"

"M'dizzy."

He clutched her close to him protectively and carefully sat down cross-legged pulling her down with him.

He arranged her carefully so that he could still keep pressure on her palm but that her body rested against his chest.

Her light breaths gently brushed against his pulse point.

He swallowed, then clearing his throat called out to Mr Sawara in the next room.

As soon as he looked around the door he knew something was wrong.

"Mr Tsuruga, what…?"

Ren cut him off.

"Quickly, call the medic. Kyoko's been hurt!"

It was then that Mr Sawara saw the blood soaked jumper.

"Ah! Of course! Right away!"

He ran back through to his desk and dialled the number for the company medic giving the directions and the fact that it was urgent.

As soon as that was completed he quickly made his way back into the adjacent office.

Ren didn't even look up from Kyoko to acknowledge him.

"What happened?"

Ren just shook his head.

"Razor blade in the letter."

Mr Sawara walked back to the desk and carefully pulled the stained letter from the envelope.

"Sho Fuwa forever."

Ren stiffened and slowly looked up to where Mr Sawara was standing.

There was a promise of murder in his eyes.

"_What_?"

Mr Sawara felt a cold chill crawl down his spine and sweat break out on his forehead.

"T-that's what i-it says…" he stuttered. "Sho Fuwa forever."

Ren looked like he would love to violently rip the letter to shreds if he wasn't holding Kyoko.

Fortunately the medic arrived just in time to break up the atmosphere that was becoming increasingly tense with just a hint of restrained violence.

"What happened here?"

"There was a razor blade in the letter. She accidentally cut her hand." Ren answered.

"I'm going to have to see the wound."

Ren nodded sharply and allowed the medic to take off the makeshift bandage.

He tightened his grip on Kyoko when she let out a small noise of pain and tried to pull her arm back.

The medic looked at her hand with professionalism and tutted.

"It's a large gash. Quite deep too. How big did you say the blade was?"

"Just a normal everyday razor blade." Mr Sawara answered nudging the said blade with the letter in his hand.

The medic tutted again.

"She must have thrust her hand onto in with a lot of force then, to get this kind of wound. See," he motioned to Kyoko's hand "it's still bleeding. I'm going to have to call for an ambulance to take her to the hospital. She needs stitches."

He applied a sterile bandage to the wound as a stop-gap measure until the ambulance arrived.

Ren never let up his hold.

Even when the paramedics arrived he carried Kyoko to the ambulance and sat with her on his lap.

The paramedics exchanged glances.

Throughout all of this Kyoko wasn't aware of much.

Only that Ren was with her and he wasn't going anywhere no matter what anyone said.

That, and that she felt warm when Ren kept her pressed to his chest...

...and that she felt like she was home when she was in his arms.

* * *

After Kyoko's wound had been cleaned up and treated. Ren was slightly confused as to what to do. 

She should go home but she was in no fit state to get there by herself.

Plus, after this morning he wasn't sure that he wanted her out of his site for that long anyway.

In the end he made a difficult decision and called for a company car to pick them up.

Kyoko still hadn't recovered properly from the amount of blood lost and she was woozy.

The car was warm and Ren kept his arm comfortingly around her the whole time.

Eventually she fell asleep against him on the way back.

She didn't wake up even when they got to the restaurant where she stayed so Ren had to carry her in bridal style.

Luckily L.M.E. had called ahead of them so the woman was standing by the side entrance wringing her hands.

When she saw Ren with Kyoko she blushed slightly but ushered him in quickly.

"Upstairs. Take her upstairs. Her bedroom is the second on the right."

Ren nodded and made his way up the staircase careful not to bump Kyoko's head off of anything.

Opening the door was slightly trickier but he managed.

The problem came when he lay Kyoko down on the bed.

She wouldn't let go.

He sighed and crouched down.

Reaching out he gently stroked a couple strands of her hair from her forehead.

Kyoko made a sound of contentment and snuggled in closer.

Ren swallowed then carefully peeled her arms from their tight grip around him, ignoring the noises of distress that was coming from her otherwise peacefully sleeping form.

This was _hard_.

Eventually though, he managed to get Kyoko resting without him.

He stood up and walked over to the door, only sparing her one last glance as he closed it behind him.

* * *

**By throwing a bone I meant 'physically scarring Kyoko'.**

**Oh...you thought it would be something else? So sorry.**

**You **_**see**_**? I'm not entirely evil. You've got to admit there was some interaction there.**

**Ren's still pissed off though.**

**Some of you may be thinking that Kyoko wouldn't have lost a lot of blood from cutting her hand on a razor blade but you have to remember she just threw her hand with as much force as she could into the envelope and onto the blade. She then _moved_ her hand so that she completely sliced her whole palm open - side to side.**

**That's my reasoning anyway.**

**If you're still arguing that that wouldn't happen I'm going to play the 'Fiction Card' and tell you all that I can (and have) made it happen.**

**So deal.**


	18. Christmas Party

**You know…I do you all a favour by adding in some RenKyoko…and now she's injured…**

**Bugger. This kind of messes up my plans…but opens up so many other possibilities…**

**Angst anyone?**

**Woo! Only a week to go!**

**Everyone with me now – 7!

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 18 – 7 days to go

* * *

Christmas Party

* * *

Kyoko had gotten a taxi to work this morning as she couldn't cycle anymore while her hand healed. 

She thought it would be fine as she had already bought everyone's present…except for Ren's…and so could afford the expense.

As such she got to work sooner than she had planned.

Walking into the entrance she marvelled at how quiet the building could be. Usually it was a bustling hive of noise but at this moment in time she could hear her own footsteps echoing around the ceiling.

She smiled and hugged herself, wary of her hand.

Today was the day of the Christmas Party! It was going to be so exciting!

She knew that every employee of L.M.E. that hadn't already left yet was going to be there.

That meant that she would see Ren.

The smile died a little on her face.

She would love to see Ren, but would he have forgiven her for whatever she had done? The only really time that she had talked to him properly had been a few days ago when he had come in to collect his fan mail that first day he had come back.

He had been distant and cold even then, like he was punishing her for something.

He hadn't even smiled at her and she could always tell how mad he was at her when he smiled.

So what did this mean?

She was confused. Ren's treatment of her was making her feel miserable.

She didn't know _anything_.

But…he was going to be there tonight. She would have a chance to talk to him, to make everything all better.

Tonight.

But for now she had to work. Pushing all thoughts of Ren and his behaviour from her mind she went to the locker room to hang up her coat.

* * *

Another chair plonked down on the floor. 

Kyoko breathed deeply and wiped the sweat from her eyes. She was making far greater progress than she would have believed with only having one working hand.

She surveyed the hall where the party would be taking place tonight. Tables were dotted in a repeating pattern surrounded by eight chairs each. They circled around the room leaving one side for the buffet and a large dance floor clear in the middle.

It had taken all morning but she was about halfway through.

She would have been much quicker but obvious reasons slowed her down. Plus she kept thinking about tonight and what she was going to say to Ren.

She had it all planned out in her mind and was busy playing it on repeat when something small and solid barrelled into her legs.

By chance she managed to stay standing, though she did wobble dangerously for a moment or two.

When she regained enough of her balance to know that she wasn't going to topple over at any given moment she looked down.

Right into the worried face of Maria who was holding her legs tightly.

"Kyoko! Are you alright? How's your hand? Does it hurt? What happened? Are you okay?"

Kyoko raised her hands at the barrage of questions, a grin spreading across her face.

With some difficulty she managed to untangle herself from Maria's death grip on her legs so that she could crouch down to the girls' eye level.

Maria seemed to believe that Kyoko would disappear if she didn't have anything solid holding onto her so she kept a tight hold of the material that made up Kyoko's sleeve.

"I'm fine, see?"

She held out her hand so that Maria could inspect the bandages. The girl gently took Kyoko's hand in her two smaller ones seemingly afraid that it would break if any force was applied to it.

"It was all my fault really. I wasn't careful enough and cut myself on a blade someone hid in a letter. But I'm fine now! The doctors at the hospital fixed it right up and it doesn't even hurt. Besides, Ren was with me the whole time so I was completely safe…"

She trailed off blushing.

When Maria didn't move she frowned in consternation.

"Maria…?"

A large sob shook the girl's shoulders and she launched herself at Kyoko. Taken by surprise Kyoko fell backwards, saved only when she put her good hand out to stop the fall, her injured hand stuck in the air.

She blinked in shock for a moment whilst Maria cried into her shoulder.

"Maria? What's wrong?"

The little girl seemed to choke back the sobs with difficulty.

"W-when they s-said that you h-had been taken to t-the hos-hospital I thought s-something h-horrible h-had h-happened…"

She hiccupped while Kyoko looked at her stunned.

"I-it w-was just l-like be-fore…"

Then Kyoko understood. Maria had immediately thought of her mother when told. She wrapped the girl up in a tight hug, trying to take the child's pain away, muttering repeatedly that she was fine and that it wasn't anything bad.

Eventually Maria calmed down and when the hiccups disappeared altogether she pulled back, rubbing her eyes self consciously.

Kyoko just smiled at her and Maria grinned nervously back.

"So," she started jovially "What brings you out here?"

"I just wanted to check you were okay…" Maria paused and looked around the room, "…what are you doing?"

"Setting up the hall for the Christmas Party tonight."

Maria looked shocked.

"With that hand?! You could hurt yourself even more!"

Kyoko shrugged. What was she supposed to do? This was her _job_; she might as well get it done.

Maria looked at her mistrustfully.

"Well…okay. If you say so. Are you busy right now?"

Kyoko checked her watch.

"Nope! My lunch break has just started!"

Maria's face broke out into a brilliant smile.

"Great! We can have lunch together!"

* * *

The afternoon whizzed by and it just seemed like five minutes and everything was ready. 

Kyoko had gone back home to get ready as there had been two hours between her finishing work and the start of the party.

She had spent half of that time wrapping everyone's present for her to give them on the last day of work and now she was staring at her pen wardrobe.

What on earth could she wear?

It wasn't though she had a lot of clothes to begin with. Only a few of them were nice.

But she had nothing that you would consider party material.

She scrubbed her hair with her good hand in anxiously.

She had to look good! Tonight of all nights she had to look good. She was going to talk to and apologise to Ren tonight.

Her eye caught a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye.

That was it!

The dress that she had worn for the filming! She could wear that!

Or could she…

Would people think her a little too flashy wearing a ball gown to the company Christmas party?

She looked back at her wardrobe in despair.

She had nothing else…what more could she do?

Then it was decided then. She would wear the dress.

Decision made she grabbed a towel from her chair. First things first.

She needed to get ready.

* * *

Standing in the corridor Kyoko tugged nervously on her dress. Did she look okay? She had spent a good deal of time trying to copy how the makeup artist had done her face for the film with some makeup that Kanae had given her as a present. 

She thought that it had gone okay. At least there were no wobbly lines or streaky marks or anything.

She could hear the sounds of laughter, chatter and music coming from behind the closed doors.

This was it.

She opened the doors and slipped inside, being as unobtrusive as she could manage.

Unfortunately those nearest the door turned to stare at her, their conversations dying on their lips.

In turn others turned to look at who had effectively silenced the room.

Kyoko stared back at everyone, a blush staining her cheeks prettily.

Nobody dared to move until My Yashiro spotted her and called out, waving her over.

"Kyoko!"

She ducked her head to block the stares and made her way over to the only face that she was on close speaking terms with.

Mr Yashiro smiled.

"That's a very pretty dress."

Her blush deepened.

"T-thank you." She stammered "It was a present from the director."

Damn she was so nervous. She tried to concentrate on Mr Yashiro and not on search the room for the one person who was conspicuous by his absence.

"Ah yes, the filming! How did it go?"

"Good. It went well."

"That's brilliant for you! I heard that the director specifically requested you for the part."

"You…you did? How?"

He winked at her.

"You get to hear these things."

Kyoko gulped. Hear these things? Did that mean that Ren knew that she was acting with Sho? Is that why he was mad?

Oh no…

Just how much did he know?!

Mr Yashiro watched in some slight surprise as conflicting emotions ran across Kyoko's face.

He happened to glance up and caught sight of a shocked looking Ren turning around about to make a hasty retreat.

Confused He called out to him.

"Ren! Over here!"

That gained Kyoko's attention and she glanced up startled. First at Mr Yashiro, then turning to look at Ren.

Ren was still turned away from them but he seemed tensed, frozen in place.

Suddenly a weight seemed to settle on his shoulders and he sort of slumped where he stood.

He turned and walked over to where they stood.

Kyoko looked pained. He obviously didn't want to be around her.

But she had to do this.

Ignoring the pain she could feel in her heart she summoned up enough strength to smile at him.

He glanced at her then ignored her.

Her smile faltered for a moment and the pain in her heart increased.

He must really hate her.

Still.

"Hello Ren. Um…I…er…I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

He looked back down at her and she blushed under his scrutiny. Even so she saw something draw back in his eyes…

Was that…was that shame?

No! It couldn't be! She had to have been wrong.

"It was nothing."

Nothing…?

That hurt.

Had all of yesterday been nothing to him?

The pain inside her became too much for her.

"Excuse me…I have to…go…"

She cleared her throat and made a hasty retreat to the buffet table feeling shaken.

Her crime must have been extremely serious.

She grabbed a drink and sipped slowly, steadying her nerves.

It hurt but she had to talk to Ren.

Even if she just talked _at_ him.

* * *

It had taken another hour but she had managed to locate Ren within the crowd. 

He was busy talking pleasantly with a group.

So it was just her he was angry at then.

She took a deep breath and fortified herself.

It was time to do this.

She steeled herself and walked over to Ren.

"Excuse me. May I have a word with you a moment."

Ren looked like her would dearly like to refuse her but he didn't want to seem inhospitable in front of everyone else.

"Yes. You may."

He followed her over to a secluded spot and stood waiting while she got up the nerve to say something.

"Ren. I want to apologise."

She kept her eyes trained on the ground in front of her.

"I'm not too sure what I've done. But it's obviously upset you greatly so I want to say I'm sorry for whatever it is."

She paused, suddenly unsure.

"I…I hope you accept my apology…"

She glanced upwards through her lashes at him to see how he had reacted.

She was surprised and just a little hurt to see him looking very uncomfortable. He fidgeted and kept his face turned away from her.

He looked like he would rather cut of his own arm than spend another minute standing this close to her.

She openly stared at him.

What exactly did this mean?

Did he really hate her that much that he didn't even want to spend another moment with her?

Her throat closed off and she fought back tears.

Ren cleared his throat and looked extremely embarrassed.

"I…"

He trailed off then seemed to count to five in his mind.

He opened his mouth as if to continue. Kyoko looked at him with expectancy.

They were interrupted by a chuckle.

Turning Kyoko and Ren saw the President standing right next to them.

Kyoko was surprised; it was the first time that she had ever seen the president be this quiet.

Usually he was so flamboyant.

They watched as, smiling, he pointed upwards.

As one, they followed his finger.

There, immediately above them, was a sprig of mistletoe.

Kyoko turned bright red and looked at Ren.

He was still gazing upwards; there was a weird look on his face that Kyoko couldn't decipher.

But before she could say anything Ren turned around and walked away leaving a stunned Lory and a slightly ashamed and embarrassed Kyoko behind.

Before Lory could turn around to ask her anything she gathered up her skirts and practically ran from the room.

She could believe herself!

How could she have entertained any hopes…?

_Any hopes at all_ that Ren would kiss her?

Shame flooded her.

She didn't deserve it. It was obvious to her now.

What would he see in a girl like her?

She was _so far_ beneath him that it was even a wonder that he actually saw her, let alone recognised her.

She stopped running when she couldn't catch her breath and collapsed on the floor.

Somehow she had made it to the step that had become her private sanctuary.

She put her head in her hands and was surprised to feel tears upon her palm.

Glancing down she could see that her mascara had smudged as it was all over her bandage.

But right now she didn't care.

All she could think about was how _stupid_ she had been to ever entertain thoughts about Ren.

About him noticing her.

About him maybe thinking of her as an equal.

It was so _obvious_; the look of disgust on his face so plain to see.

It was a miracle that it had taken her this long to see.

The others must have known about it a long time beforehand. Had they looked upon her with _pity_?

She sniffed and wiped at her face but the tears kept coming.

It hurt so much.

* * *

It seemed like hours later when Kyoko finally calmed down. 

She made her way to a nearby bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Pathetic!

She scowled at herself and flicked water at it.

She then spent some time cleaning herself up and making herself look presentable.

She wasn't going back to the party but that didn't mean that there wasn't the chance that she wouldn't run into someone she knew.

Sighing she regarded herself.

Pale and tired looking but otherwise okay…

It was only if you looked closely enough at her that you could still see the red rims of her eyes.

She sniffed once more for good measure and fought back the tears that threatened to break _again_.

She wouldn't break down here.

At home maybe, when she was lying in bed…

But not here.

She wouldn't let herself.

She breathed in deeply, then, without looking in the mirror again turned and made her way out of the building.

Luckily she didn't run into anyone and the only evidence that she had been crying that was left was a dirty streak of mascara on the palm of her bandaged hand.

* * *

**WOOOOO!**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Seriously…it just kept going on and on…**

**But it's written now so I'm happy!**

**I bet you're not...heh heh I really hope that after yesterday you didn't think Ren was going to be _nice_ to her did you? **

**Oh...you did?**

**Well...this is awkward...all I could advise would be to keep reading (and reviewing) because you never know what tomorrow will bring!**


	19. The Perfect Gift

**You know…sometimes I think that I made Ren a little harsh…but then I remember…well, I can't tell you because it would ruin the story. Hee!**

**Milmirjia – Good Luck on your Law test! Hope you did well! I'm currently struggling my way through an essay that counts for half of my whole grade. **_**Half**_**! Let's just hope that you weren't distracted by anything on your mind…like say…how Ren is being such a jerk?

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 19 – 6 days to go

* * *

The Perfect Gift

* * *

Kyoko had tossed and turned all night. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable just that her mind would not slow down enough for her to relax and sleep.

The images of last night just kept repeating themselves over and over again and each time tears ran down her cheeks at the thought that Ren hated her.

Each time her throat closed up and pain blossomed in her heart.

When her alarm finally rang she sighed and knocked it off then dragged herself up.

She really didn't want to go in today but she had to work.

Besides…she wasn't sick…she was just upset and she wouldn't allow herself to take time off work for an invalid reason.

That would make her weak. And if there was one thing that she refused to be it was weak.

She always got back on the horse…even if that particular horse had trampled all over her heart in the process.

She glanced at her bandaged hand when she was getting ready. The telling smear was still present, an unpleasant reminder staining her hand until she had fully healed.

She clenched her hand into a fist as far as it would go. Pain shot up her wrist but she ignored it.

Never again would she become so weak as to hope for something that she didn't work towards.

From now on she was going to sacrifice everything towards her goals.

Nothing was safe.

Besides…it wasn't like she hadn't sacrificed everything for someone before…

To her Mother she had sacrificed herself day after day to be perfect so that she would just _recognise_ her, even if it was just for a minute.

To Sho she had sacrificed everything. Her home, her makeshift family, her money, her time, her _life_…and he had broken her…had made her cautious to sacrificing herself for a goal.

But to not sacrifice…to not give herself fully to a task…meant that she wasn't being herself.

She wasn't Kyoko if she didn't sacrifice everything on a gamble. So that was what she would do.

From now on she would be the girl that she once was. The girl that was able to take something and push it past the point it even knew it could go just because she would throw herself into the task without looking back.

There would be no 'maybes' anymore, no more 'I don't know's', no more 'lucky streaks'.

This was it.

This was final.

If she wanted Ren to like her again she would _make_ him like her.

And in the process she would sacrifice everything to do so.

Gritting her teeth she made a promise to herself. Today, and every consecutive day, she would dedicate one hundred percent until she could say that everything between her and Ren was fine with a clear conscious.

* * *

When she had gotten into work she had managed to avoid mostly everyone she knew that may have seen her being completely dismissed by Ren.

The workers, she knew, were probably spreading rumours about her as was their prerogative…

But she didn't think that she could face the president or Mr Yashiro just yet.

She was back on cleaning duty today, cleaning up the leftover of the party. It was boring but it was systematic and allowed Kyoko to think.

She still needed to think of a Christmas present for Ren. His was the only one that she hadn't managed to think of.

Sure some people might be stunned at the idea that she would still be buying him something but it just seemed right to her.

Yes he may hate her for reasons unknown but that wasn't the point.

She had already spent sleepless nights over him and last night she had made up her mind that she was going to make things right between them again.

Whatever the cost.

So if that meant buying him a Christmas present then fine, she would buy him a Christmas present.

She gripped the mop in her uninjured hand.

The only problem was that she couldn't think of a present that was good enough to shown him that she wanted to make everything right between them again.

It would have been so much easier if he was a simple guy as well, but instead he was one of the most complex she had ever come across…

Always acting his way through life and never showing his true feelings. Not even to her…

Though he had shown them to her when she was just a faceless person in a costume.

He always hid his troubles away, never mentioning them to anyone, keeping them bottled up inside him until they were ready to explode.

Not many people knew this but it was true.

She had observed him for a long time and it was obvious by the way he never talked to anyone about issues that he just ignored them and got on with whatever he was doing.

That wasn't healthy at all. He could make himself seriously ill by ignoring everything that was bothering him.

…maybe he was doing it right now…?

Kyoko paused in her clearing as her heart jumped painfully against her ribs.

Maybe the reason that he was acting in that horrible way wasn't because he was _angry_ at her per se…just that he was bottling up his feelings and ignoring them…

Could that be possible?

She thought over every incident separately and slowly. Picking up on all the small clues that she could gather within her memory.

Yes…

This was making sense now! It did seem to fit that Ren was pushing away something that he didn't want to confront.

She thought back to when he had first become distant to her.

It was when he had come back from his trip…when she had been filming with Sho.

Something must have happened _then_ to make Ren start to act this way because he was fine with her before he left.

So basically she had to find out the cause of that problem so that she could fix whatever he was going through now.

Or did she even have to find out what was wrong?

What was to stop her from just getting him to let out all his emotions now without having to know every detail?

Though he might not want to do it with her.

Was there anyone that she could think of that would listen to him and show him the support that he needed whilst he talked through everything?

No…there was no one that she could think of…

Sure there were some people that were close to Ren that wouldn't mind doing the job…but there was no one that she could think of that would be so _innocent_ towards him that he could just welcome into his little bubble without a second thought.

That scuppered her plans a little.

So a person was out. Well then what could she give him that would allow him to pour out his heart and soul too and not be worried about it repeating back what he said?

He first thought was a dog but that would be impractical as he was away working most days and that would just be cruel.

Living things were out of the equation as he probably wouldn't have time to take care of them.

Fine then, what _inanimate_ object could she give him that would help him work through his problems and make him feel better as well as show him how much she cared and wanted to make things better between them.

She thought long and hard when her mind happened to chance upon something…

Corn...

The one thing that _she_ could pour out all her troubles to and everything was made better. It would be perfect…

She bit her lip.

But could she bear to part with the one thing that was so precious to her?

The one thing that had made all her troubles go away?

Could she do it?

She thought back on the promise she had made herself that very morning.

_Sacrifice everything_.

Yes…she could give it away…

It would hurt…but she could do it.

It's not like she still needed it desperately everyday anymore. Her mother was _gone_…and the only thing that she had really used it for was for that purpose.

_Everything_.

She would do it.

Tonight when she went home she would wrap it up and then present it to him.

Then he would see how much he meant to her and how much she wanted to help him with whatever he was going through.

Nodding her head once she locked away any further debate in her mind.

Now was not the time and place to argue with herself over the value of Christmas gift. It was nearing lunchtime and she still had not finished even a third of the hall.

Luckily the tables and chairs had been removed so all she had to do was tidy up the paper plates, cups and other rubbish.

Tonight…if she still had not resolved anything…then she would rethink her decision.

* * *

It had taken her all day but the hall had been cleaned of all traces. If you happened to walk in then you wouldn't even _know_ that a party had taken place only the night before.

It had been hard work but she had finished everything on time and now she was back home, the wrapping paper set out in front of her with Corn resting innocuously in the middle.

She knew that she had made up her mind…

It was just so hard to let go.

She had spent so many hours talking to it and getting through all the bad things that had happened to her.

How could she sacrifice this?

She thought back to Ren and the weird way tat he was acting at the moment.

He really needed this.

And if he needed this and she had the power to give it to him then who was she to argue?

She took a deep breath and banished all other arguments.

This was it.

* * *

It was done.

The small wrapped present sat on the floor. Almost as if it was giving her the evil eye…

Berating her for giving her away.

She reached forward…almost as if to unwrap it again.

She just managed to catch herself in time.

Picking up the present she moved it so that it rested on top of the other presents that what stacked in a pile in the corner of her room.

She was going to give Ren his present.

Even if it hurt her to do so.

* * *

**Dum de dum dum dum…**

**Well…sort of a filler chapter until tomorrow…which is going to be another big one I can tell.**

**Oh…but it's going to get so much worse before it gets better…if it gets better…**

**At this point I'm just not sure…**

**LOL!**


	20. Christmas Special II

**ChibiKiri: How about an extra chapter on Boxing Day? Sort of like a tie-up? I…don't know…**

**Yay! Another big chapter!**

**I don't know how long it will be but I know it's going to be good.**

**You wouldn't guess it from what I've written…but I don't really like angst that much…

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 20 – 5 days to go

* * *

Christmas Special

* * *

Kyoko walked into work in the morning feeling rough and tired but with a strange sense of calm that radiated from her centre. 

She had a purpose, a goal that she would work towards.

And nothing was going to rock her today.

She was going to make sure of it.

Walking into the locker room she was surprised to see Maria pacing the floor, her hands behind her back.

"Maria?" She asked, confused slightly as to why the girl was in the locker room this early.

Maria turned and a look of excitement crossed her face.

"It's today!"

Kyoko frowned.

"What is…?"

Rushing over Maria pulled on Kyoko's arm, dragging her down.

"The Christmas Special! It comes out today!"

"Ah…"

Maria scowled. Kyoko obviously wasn't getting it.

"Kyoko! They're showing it!"

"What?!"

Finally!

"Yeah! Today! They're showing it! Didn't you know?"

Kyoko shook her head, bewildered.

"No…nobody told me anything about it!"

"Really?" Maria frowned, thinking, "That's weird…they should have told you at least four days in advance…"

"Well…it's been really busy around here lately…maybe they just…forgot?"

Maria scowled again.

"Maybe."

She obviously didn't believe it.

"Um…Maria?"

"Huh?"

Maria snapped herself out of her musings.

Kyoko smiled nervously at her.

"I've got to get ready…and pick up my schedule…"

"No!"

Maria hit the back of Kyoko's head.

"Silly! It's being shown _today_!"

Kyoko blinked.

"Uh…?"

Maria sighed.

"Today." She said slowly, "The Christmas Special that you starred in. Is being shown. Today. Meaning that L.M.E. is putting on a special showing. Today."

"Huh? A special showing?"

Maria nodded furiously.

"Yes! Today! That's why I'm up here…to take you down to the special showing!"

"What?! Right now?!"

"Yes! Come on!"

Maria dragged Kyoko out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

The room that was showing the preview was situated on the other side of the building. Kyoko was dragged the whole was half bent over by Maria, who, in her excitement had not let go of her elbow the entire time. 

When they finally arrived Kyoko was out of breath and her back was hurting but she still managed to smile at the round of applause that she received when they walked into the room.

"Woo! Well done Kyoko!"

She grinned wider and waved slightly at the group of people that were collected in the room.

Maria never let go of her arm and was seemingly looking for someone, standing on her tiptoes and scanning.

Finally she seemed to spot the person as she grinned and waved then dragged Kyoko over into the middle of the group.

"Maria! Kyoko! How are you?"

Kyoko looked upwards from her bent position and saw Mr Yashiro smiling down at her.

Oh no…

If Mr Yashiro was here…then that meant that _Ren_ was here.

She just managed to stop herself from looking around.

If Ren was here…then that meant that he was going to watch the Special…

And if he watched the special…then…

She gasped.

He would see the kiss!

Oh no…no no no no no!

That was _not_ good.

If he saw the kiss…then he was bound to be angry…

Especially when he found out that she had _asked_ for the kiss to be put in!

What on earth would he think?

Oh this was NOT GOOD!

What could she do?!

Wait…nobody knew that the kiss _wasn't _supposed to be part of the script…

She could just say that she couldn't change the script and that the kiss was a part of it the whole time…

Yeah…that would work…

Btu first she had to say something to Mr Yashiro as she had been standing and staring at him blankly for about thirty seconds.

"Oh…Mr Yashiro…How are you?"

Mr Yashiro's smile dropped a little.

"Are you okay? I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Christmas party…"

Kyoko's eyes widened and she quickly changed the subject.

"I'm fine! Fine! Um…How was your trip?"

Mr Yashiro frowned at the not so subtle change in topic but nevertheless gave way, sensing that she didn't wish to talk about it.

"It was good."

Kyoko paused, debating whether to ask the next question. Sensing she was going to regret the answer she still had to know.

"Is…er, is Ren going to be here?"

Emotions flickered across Mr Yashiro's face before he could school them into something else.

"No, I don't think he is able to attend."

He carefully watched Kyoko's face for any clue as to what she was thinking but nothing changed.

Inside though, Kyoko was cheering.

Ren wasn't here!

He wouldn't see the kiss between her and Sho!

He wouldn't get angry!

She was so happy she wanted to hug someone.

Fortunately the president called attention to himself and the group of people turned to hear what he was saying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! If we all make our ways to the seats provided we will be able to see a special showing of a Christmas Special that our own Kyoko…" here he paused and motioned towards her. Kyoko smiled as another round of applause was directed at her. "…starred in. Plus an interview from the director!"

The good feeling Kyoko had disappeared.

Nobody had told her about any interview!

Nevertheless she made her way over to the seats with the rest of the people present and sat down.

The lights dimmed.

Kyoko settled down happily in her seat, Maria sitting next to her.

She felt relieved, like she had just dodged a bullet.

The intro started and the beginning credits started to play on an ice blue background.

There was a click of the door behind her.

Turning she peered through the gloom to see who had come in late.

Ren looked around the room and their eyes met in the flickering gloom.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

What was here doing here?!

He wasn't supposed to be here!

Oh…no

She turned back to the front, her eyes as wide as they could go.

This was so bad!

Crazy ideas ran through her mind of how she could stop this showing…and make it so that Ren could and would never see it…at all…ever.

Unfortunately every plan that she came up with included jumping at the screen and ripping it down before the special started.

This was so not good.

* * *

It was getting closer and closer to the end of the special. 

Kyoko had sunk down throughout the whole two hours and just the top of her head could be seen from the chair.

She was getting tenser and tenser and was debating whether or not to make a run for it right now.

It wouldn't have been so bad except that Ren had taken the only free seat in the place.

Which was on the other side of her.

She had watched as he had tensed as Sho had appeared on screen.

Since the beginning he hadn't relaxed at all and that was putting her even more on edge.

It had just gotten to the part where Sho's character had realised that he had made a huge mistake and he was about to run after her.

Kyoko just managed to stifle a groan.

The dreaded scene was next!

When Sho ran into the shot chasing after her she couldn't help herself.

She covered her eyes with her hands.

In her peripheral vision as she peaked through her fingers she saw Ren's face freeze as he watched the next scene.

On the other side of her Maria gasped and clasped her hands together.

Kyoko felt ill.

The music reached a climax and ended then the credits started to roll.

Kyoko lifted one of the hands from covering her eyes and stared with barely concealed horror at Ren.

He was still in the same position, staring at the screen.

She opened her mouth to say something…anything…just to snap him out of his stillness.

But nothing came to mind.

There was nothing she _could_ say.

She had totally and irrevocable ruined _everything_!

How on earth was she going to make this up to him?

On no…wait…she could still say that it was in the script!

Well…it was…technically…

Okay she had told them to put it in there but no one _knew_ that.

She sighed in relief.

It wasn't as bad as she thought.

The end credits finished rolling and the interview with the director started.

Kyoko was so relieved that she had just gotten off the hook that she missed the first questions that were asked.

It wasn't until she heard the words "On set romances" that her stomach clenched in horror.

Please, she prayed, please let her have heard wrong.

She could see Ren's hand clench into a fist and his eyes widen slightly; the only sign that he hadn't liked where this was going. Otherwise he hadn't changed at all.

Kyoko turned back to the screen where the director was talking into the camera.

"Oh yes…there were a few sparks on the set."

Kyoko moaned quietly.

This couldn't get any worse…

"Especially between the two main Stars! There was definitely a strong connection between the two!"

Oh wait…yes it could…

Ren shifted slightly in the seat next to her.

"They were always going off to talk and spending a lot of time together…"

It just kept getting worse!

"There were even a few moments where they were getting extremely intimate!"

Damn it! Why?! Just why?!

"But…nothing really happened…"

Thank God!

"…around the cameras at least…"

NO!

"But Kyoko did request the kissing scene so maybe there is something going on…"

This time she did groan out loud, which elected some weird looks from those sitting around her…except from Ren who still stared with some sort of morbid fascination at the screen.

Kyoko blanked out the rest of the interview.

What she had heard had been enough.

She put her hands back over her eyes and slumped back down in her seat.

* * *

It seemed like hours later when the lights finally went up. 

As soon as people started talking Ren stood up and swiftly left the room.

Kyoko sat up and followed his progress, unsure of what to do.

Should she let him go or chase after him and try to explain the situation?

She could see Maria had turned to look at her but she waved her off.

"Not now Maria…I'll talk to you later. I have to find Ren."

Kyoko rushed out the room after Ren.

Maria just shook her head.

* * *

"Ren!" 

Kyoko ran after him down the hallway calling his name but he didn't break his stride.

"REN! Please wait! Please…"

He slowed down for a beat or two then continues to walk away.

That second gave her the advantage and she managed to catch up with him and grab his arm.

As soon as she touched him he froze. She almost ran into the back of him.

He didn't turn around so she moved so that she could look him in the face.

"Ren…I wanted to explain…"

He kept looking straight ahead and wouldn't look her in the eye.

Slightly off-putted she carried on.

"I-it's not what you think…"

"What I _think_?"

His voice was cold and harsh. Kyoko visibly flinched but Ren still didn't look at her.

"I…nothing happened!"

He looked down at that.

"Nothing happened? Nothing _happened_?!"

Kyoko shrank into herself.

"You _kissed_ him!"

"It was in the script!"

"Only because you asked for it to be put in there!"

"I…"

She blanked. It was true…she couldn't argue with him about that.

He seemed really angry at her.

"What? Did you find out it was Sho and hunt out the director?!"

That was harsh!

It wasn't like that at all!

She retreated back into herself, tears springing unbidden into her eyes.

She choked back a sob and hugged herself.

Ren pulled back from her, shock written all over his face.

He seemed a little stunned.

"I…have to go."

He strode past her then paused and looked back.

Kyoko was to busy pushing away the hurt and pain that she didn't notice his hesitation.

He turned back around and walked away.

It was only when his footsteps had faded that she allowed herself to let out a dry sob.

Her knees shook but she couldn't stay out here all day.

Those people who had been at the preview would want to talk to her…plus she had to talk to Maria.

She had kind of left her waiting back there.

She took a few minutes to calm her breathing down and scrubbed her face.

She had to go back there and talk to them.

She had to pretend that she wasn't absolutely devastated inside.

Well, she wasn't studying acting for nothing.

Putting on a smile she walked back to the preview room.

She had a feeling that today was going to be tough.

* * *

**Like I'd let them off the hook that easily…**

**Hmmm…looking at tomorrows plan…**

**ANGST!**

**LOL!**


	21. Lost

**An unhappy Christmas story eh?**

**Well…that would be a surprise!**

**I bet you would never see that coming…not in a million years!**

**Oh and sorry! I forgot that not everyone celebrated Boxing Day!**

**For those of you who don't know here in the UK (and other places as well I think…) Christmas lasts for three days. Christmas Eve on the 24****th****, Christmas Day on the 25****th**** and then Boxing Day which is the 26****th**

**From what I can tell it's a little excuse to party and get drunk! It's really great fun! But it used to be when people gave money and alms to the local poor people – the box was the gift. Hence 'Boxing Day'.**

**Hope that clears some stuff up!**

**Now onto the story! It's getting close now I'm sort of excited…though I know the last chapter is going to be **_**epic**_** because I have to tie everything up.**

**If I'm lucky…I'll get everything…

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 21 – 4 days to go

* * *

Lost

* * *

Kyoko had cried the entire night. 

When she got up her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from the added lack of sleep.

She was _exhausted_.

Kyoko had never been this tired before.

Sure she had pulled all-nighters…but this was something different…

Something deeper…

An aching tiredness that seemed to have sunk into her bones and the very fabric of her soul.

That night she had thought about Ren…and Sho.

After she had spent the first half of the night crying out all the hurt she had felt hollow…

Empty…

It allowed her to think.

Everything that had been her…all her thoughts and feelings had disappeared allowing her to see the world through a clear perspective.

How was it that when Sho had hurt her she had just gotten angry at him?

Vowed to take him down with every fibre of her being?

She had even launched herself at him for goodness sake!

Anything to cause him pain…

..To make him feel what he had done to her…what he had made her feel…

But with Ren?

With Ren, when he had hurt her…

All she had done was cry.

It just hadn't made sense to her.

So she had pondered, with her new self perspective, distanced from the world.

And she had come to a conclusion.

…The reason why Ren had elected such a different response from her.

It was because she was completely and irrevocably in love with him.

As soon as she had admitted that to herself her clear perspective disappeared and the world came rushing back in at her at a startling pace.

She thought again about what had happened and all that had been said between them…

And she cried anew. Her heart shattering into tiny pieces repeatedly.

When her alarm had finally gone off she had picked herself up and dried her tears.

Washing her face in the bathroom she surveyed herself in the mirror before her.

She looked ill…bone-weary…

But she had to go in.

She had to find Ren…

She had to make things _better_.

There was no point taking the day off and leaving her troubles like this.

If she did that then Ren would never get the right idea.

Besides…tomorrow was the last day and she definitely had to go in then to give out her presents.

It would make no sense to try to avoid him today while she would have to see him tomorrow?

It didn't.

She would go in today…

_Otherwise Ren would hate her forever_...

She shook her head.

No.

No, that wasn't going to happen.

She wouldn't _let_ it happen.

She had the power to fix this, so she would.

No matter how much she wanted to just run away…

She had made a promise to herself.

…_sacrifice everything_...

And it was a promise that she was going to keep.

Once she had explained everything…if Ren still wanted to hate her…then she couldn't stop him.

It would hurt her more than she could say…but if he still wanted her to disappear…then she would.

Breathing deeply Kyoko leant against the sink.

She had to build up enough courage to go in.

A spark of determination flickered in her eyes.

It was time.

She would do this.

She strode back through to her bedroom with vigour in her step.

As she pulled on her clothes her eyes caught on the pile of presents neatly stacked in the corner.

Ren's gift lay balanced right on the top.

She slowly made her way over to it and picked it up.

Even wrapped up it fit snugly into the palm of her hand; bringing her comfort.

She stared down at her most precious possession covered in colourful festive paper.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

If she took it in a day early and gave it to him while she explained it would help show him how serious she was being.

He _knew_ how much Corn meant to her.

If he saw that she was giving it to him to help take his troubles away then he might give her a little more time to talk.

…It was worth a shot anyway.

…Even if it was a long one…

Her taxi outside beeped to let her know that it was there and waiting.

Kyoko pocketed the present and hurried outside.

She _would_ find Ren and she would _make_ him listen.

* * *

Conflict coursed through her veins. 

She really didn't want to search for Ren but on the other hand she just couldn't wait to find him and explain.

His present weighed down in her pocket.

She was looking for him…

…she was just not going out of her way to find him.

It was lunch time and she was sitting down on her favourite step again…trying to figure out what to do.

True she hadn't gone out of her way to find him but there should have been some sort of mention of him through the corridors.

But there hadn't been a whisper.

It had confused her slightly.

But really…

It meant that she had to actually search for him.

She swallowed dryly.

Now that she was so close to actually talking to him she was suddenly nervous.

It had all seemed so much easier this morning…

…When she was at home.

Now though…her self preservation instincts were kicking in.

She looked down at her lunch which was balanced on her lap.

She didn't feel hungry.

Putting aside her uneaten lunch she sat with her head in her hands.

The situation she found herself in was really messed up.

She hardly knew which way was up anymore.

She really needed some help…but Moko was away and she couldn't get hold of her and she had no one else to turn to.

She looked around her slyly. Nobody was around.

Reaching deep into her pocket she pulled out Ren's present.

Clasping it in both hand she whispered to it all her problems.

It didn't do anything physically but it made her feel better.

Feeling calmer she stood up.

She would go search for Ren now before she lost her nerve again.

She grabbed her uneaten lunch and ran back down to the locker room.

* * *

She had spent most of the afternoon searching for Ren but had neither seen or heard any mention of him at all. 

It was most peculiar.

She would just have to search harder, that was all.

She turned around a corner and ran into Mr Yashiro.

The piles of papers he was carrying spilt across the floor.

"Ahhh! Mr Yashiro! I'm SO sorry!"

Mr Yashiro pushed his glasses back up his nose so that he could see.

"Ah! Kyoko! Are…you okay?"

"Um…yes, yes I am. Ah! Here let me help you!"

She bent down to pick up the papers. Seeing this Mr Yashiro stooped down to help as well.

"Kyoko…there was something I was meaning to ask…"

"Mr Yashiro!" Kyoko interrupted. "Have you seen Ren at all today?"

Mr Yashiro frowned at the interruption but let it slide.

"No…Ren isn't in today."

"Huh?!"

Kyoko was shocked.

Ren wasn't in today? Why on earth not?

Mr Yashiro watched emotions flicker across Kyoko's face.

She was staring at him with her mouth open.

Ren wasn't in.

She couldn't explain.

If he wasn't in tomorrow then she wouldn't see him again until next year.

Who knows _what_ kind of conclusions could have been thought up in that time.

"Did…" Kyoko's voice was hoarse and she hastily cleared her throat. "…did he say _why_ he wasn't coming in?"

"He didn't have any work today so he took some time off for…_personal reasons_."

"Oh…"

Kyoko's mind became blank.

The only thought that ran through it was that Ren was taking time off because of her.

It was all because of her.

Mr Yashiro gently took the papers from Kyoko's unresisting hands.

"Kyoko?"

What was she going to do?

She stared at Mr Yashiro with his worried expression.

Wait!

That was it!

She could give Ren's present to Mr Yashiro to give to Ren!

It was genius!

She quickly stood and reached into her pocket to pull out the present.

…It wasn't there.

Her eyes widened and she fervently searched all her pockets.

It still wasn't there.

NO!

This _couldn't_ be _happening_ to her!

Why?!

Just…why?!

Mr Yashiro slowly reached out his hand and gently grasped her shoulder, calming her fevered searching.

"Kyoko?" He asked slowly, "Are you feeling okay?"

Kyoko felt tears spring unbidden in her eyes but she fought them down.

Why did these types of things keep happening to her?

Eventually she gave up. The present obviously wasn't in her pockets.

"Yes. I'm okay." She replied dejectedly.

"Okay. I'm going to go now. Will you be able to carry on with what you were doing…I mean what you _should_ be doing?"

Kyoko sighed.

"Yes."

Mr Yashiro nodded slowly and walked away; shooting nervous glances back at Kyoko.

Kyoko didn't notice, she just stood there in a slump.

Where was the present?

She must have dropped it somewhere.

She calmed down, pushing away her panic, and thought reasonably.

Where was the last place she had it?

At lunch!

She must have put it down when she picked up her lunch and forgotten all about it!

A smile spread across her face and she practically ran to her lunch spot.

She had to get that present.

* * *

Kyoko stood on the staircase. 

She had searched for about an hour and she still couldn't find it.

She didn't want to admit it…

…But it had to be said.

She had completely lost Ren's present.

This was NOT good.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about the late chapter!**

**I was travelling all day as I am now HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!**

**YAY!**

**I just wanted to ask…is everyone following the story okay?**

**I'm not quite sure how it sounds when you read it all in one go as it's a bit different when you are constantly writing and rewriting the chapters.**

…**just wanted to know really…**


	22. Present Giving

**OH NOES! I left my story plan in EDINBURGH!**

**Grah!**

**Luckily there's only 3 days left so I know what's going to happen.**

**Ah! I can't believe I **_**did**_** that!**

…**You know when you're ill but it's not so bad and then you relax and it gets so much worse?**

…**yeah…that happened to me too.**

**Short chapter today…in fact…I think they'll probably all be short chapters on the lead up to the 25****th****…the 24****th**** might be a bit longer…**

**Ooooh! It's all closing down now! Tying off some loose ends!

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 22 – 3 days to go

* * *

Present Giving

* * *

Kyoko rolled over and slapped the alarm off. 

What did it matter anymore?

She had lost _Ren's present_.

Burying herself under the covers she fought back tears.

It had all gone _wrong_. It was never supposed to be like this.

She sniffed.

When the oxygen started to run out she scrabbled out from under the covers, flushed.

She really didn't want to go in today.

She was just so close to just…giving up…ending it all.

Her eyes caught on the pile of presents resting innocuously in the corner.

That was right…she couldn't not go in today; she had presents to give out.

She could give up but she wouldn't leave everyone hanging like that.

Besides…she had to say goodbye.

Today _was_ the last day after all.

She dragged herself out of bed and got ready, packing all the presents that she needed to take in in plastic bags so that she could easily carry them.

It felt weird not having Ren's present; like she was continuously forgetting something.

Nevertheless, when the taxi finally arrived outside she made her way down the stairs and clambered inside.

It was going to be fun seeing everyone's faces!

* * *

The first person that she saw was Mr Sawara when she went to collect her schedule. 

She took the sheet of paper and quickly scanned down the list of things to do. Luckily all she was down for was some last minute cleaning jobs before they closed up for the holiday.

Nearly everyone got off work today so they could spend time with the family. The only people who would be in the building would be the security guards, of whom she was quite friendly with.

This was good! Finally some luck! She could search the building more thoroughly for Ren's present.

Who knows…she might even find it!

Kyoko stuffed the sheet of paper into her pocket, not even bothering to fold it up and rummaged around in her bags, trying to find where she had put Mr Sawara's Christmas present.

Unfortunately it seemed that she had packed it right at the bottom so it took some careful manoeuvring to get it out from underneath everything without ripping the paper and without injuring her hand even more.

Mr Sawara watched her with some surprise as she did this.

Eventually she held it out to him, flushing slightly from the exertion.

"Merry Christmas!"

Slowly Mr Sawara took the present from her, not sure as to what he should be expecting. But when he opened the present his apprehension fled leaving behind a mixture of stun and gratitude.

He struggled a moment for something to say. Finally he found his tongue again and managed to get out something polite as he inwardly dealt with his shock.

"Thank you."

Kyoko smiled winningly at him then turned and left the room.

She had stuff to do and people to find.

* * *

Kyoko spent the morning checking that all the windows in the building were closed and locked. 

There wasn't a big threat that someone would want them open as it was freezing outside.

She was curious as to where the president was as he hadn't been in his office when she had gone in earlier.

Kyoko needed to find him as she had to give him his present as well as Maria's.

She was so lost in her own little world that when she opened the door to the employee's locker room that she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone called out her name.

She looked around and saw Maria rushing over.

"Kyoko!" the small girl called out again. "Guess what?!"

Kyoko smiled. The excitement of Maria's face was so childishly innocent that it was infectious.

"What?" She asked.

Maria bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Guess what I have!"

Kyoko's mind went blank. What would Maria have that would make her so excited?

"Um…I don't know...what?"

Maria grinned wider.

"It's your present!"

With that she pulled out a box which she had concealed behind her back.

Kyoko took the box from her and, after glancing at Maria's eager face, opened it. She felt her jaw drop as she pulled out lots of little articles of clothing.

"It's for your dolls!" Maria explained "I made them all myself. I thought that you could change their outfits to match what they're wearing. I copied all the high market designs!"

When Kyoko didn't answer straight away Maria looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Don't you like them?"

"NO! That's not it! I love them!"

Maria was confused.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just…" Kyoko paused, still looking at the present. "I just never thought that anyone would put in so much effort into a gift for me."

She glanced over at Maria and was startled to find tears in the small girl's eyes.

"Kyoko! Of course I wo…! How could you thi…?"

Maria gave up trying to explain and just hugged Kyoko instead. Kyoko smiled and hugged Maria back then she suddenly remembered about her own gifts.

"Ah! Wait a minute Maria!"

Maria pulled back and watched with excitement when she spotted Kyoko pull out the bag of presents and rummage around for a moment.

"Aha! Here you go!"

Maria sagged under the heavy present before she carefully placed it on the floor and ripped off the paper.

Her eyes seemed to glow when she spotted the book!

"Kyoko! Really?! Is this for me?!"

Kyoko grinned.

"Yup!"

Maria squealed and hugged Kyoko again.

"Ah Maria? Could you give this to the president for me? I wouldn't want to interrupt him from anything."

Maria took the square box from Kyoko and balanced it on top of her book.

"Okay! I'll go do that now! Bye Kyoko and have a nice Christmas!"

"Kyoko waved Maria down the corridor and turned back to her nearly empty bag. All she had left to give was Mr Yashiro's present as she had _still_ not been able to find Ren's present.

* * *

Despite the knowledge that she had only one more present to give out she did not come across Mr Yashiro until the very end of the day. 

Fortunately Ren was nowhere to be seen so she didn't have to go through the awkwardness of giving Mr Yashiro a present and not him.

When she handed the gift over Mr Yashiro looked pleasantly surprised.

"Kyoko! This wasn't really necessary…"

Kyoko waved off his protests and smiled at him.

"But I wanted to get you something. You've done so much for me and I…I wanted to say thank you."

She blushed slightly under his unwavering gaze.

"Um…you can open it now if you want."

Mr Yashiro seemed to snap himself out of whatever he was thinking and carefully unwrapped the gift.

His eyes lit up as he spotted what she had given him.

"Oh Kyoko! It's _beautiful_!"

Kyoko's blush deepened.

"I'm glad you like it."

Mr Yashiro looked up and spied someone standing behind her.

"Ren!" he called out "Look what Kyoko gave me!"

Kyoko froze.

This…was _not_ good.

She whirled around quickly and nearly staggered into Ren but managed to save herself just in time.

"Ren! Er…wh-what…?"

Ren took the gift which Mr Yashiro held out to him and inspected it.

His gaze then locked with Kyoko's own and he held it for what seemed like minutes but was, in reality, only a few second.

He didn't say anything which just served to increase the reproachfulness and make Kyoko feel even guiltier then she had originally felt.

Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and she glanced away from him, down to the side, her cheeks hot with guilt.

The only thought that was circulating around her head was that Ren didn't think she had gotten him a gift.

But that simply wasn't true!

She was giving him her most precious possession!

…she had just…misplaced…it. That was all.

"It's very nice."

Kyoko had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she started when Ren spoke.

"Excuse me. I have to go now."

She couldn't raise her head so all she heard was Ren's footsteps dying away. When the corridor was silent she turned back to Mr Yashiro who was standing and looking where Ren had walked off with a look of confusion pasted across his face.

Kyoko cleared her throat to grab his attention.

"I'm so glad you liked your present. I have to go now Mr Yashiro. Have a merry Christmas and a nice holiday."

She smiled widely at him and he swallowed all of his questions.

"You too Kyoko."

With that she left a very confused Mr Yashiro behind as she went back to her job.

She needed to find Ren's present no matter what.

* * *

Finally it was the end of the day and Kyoko was filled with a feeling of emptiness. 

She had not found the present.

After all this time…

Today had been her last chance! And she had blown it.

She sighed and trudged out of the building as the guards behind her started to lock up.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

**Yay! Am going on an overnight Christmas party thing tonight! I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It wasn't exactly an important one but nevertheless some of the things that happened still needed to happen for the plot to become even more twisted!**

**Poor Ren…he thinks that Kyoko hasn't gotten him a gift!**

**Ah well…I'm sure it will all turn out okay in the end…maybe…**


	23. Found

**There is one word for how I am feeling.**

**That word is 'Urgh'.**

**So…much…alcohol…**

**Chapter is a short one but some stuff happens that you need to know about.**

**Dedicated to Aerisiera – Just keep LoLing with me!

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 23 – 2 days to go

* * *

Found

* * *

Kyoko woke up late on the first day of her holidays. 

After she had washed and dressed it was nearer to ten o'clock.

Kyoko stood in the middle of her bedroom floor wondering what she was going to do today on her first day off.

She realised that she didn't have much she could do.

…There was no one to call and talk to, no one to hang out with…

If this was any other holiday then Kyoko would have called up Kanae to talk or hang out with her but Kanae was with her family in some place which didn't get any signal.

She listened to the bustling restaurant downstairs fully of happy chatting customers and families.

Kyoko had never felt so lonely.

She wasn't even expecting any post as the only people who would send her a letter at this time of year were Sho's parents and her Mother both of which, she had no doubt, wouldn't.

This was because Sho's parents had cut off all ties with both Sho and herself when they abandoned their inn and her Mother never sent her anything.

Kyoko wasn't even sure her Mother knew where she was. It had been years since she had last seen her.

So, no. There was nothing to look forward to.

Kyoko sighed.

This really wasn't like her.

Usually she wouldn't think twice about her Mother but now she couldn't get her out of her head.

…Maybe it was just the season that was making her think about these things and depressing her…

She slumped to the floor, tired beyond belief.

So what would she do today?

She had bought and given everyone's presents out except for Ren's because she had lost it.

Wait…that was it!

Today she would spend the whole day looking for Ren's present! She could go to L.M.E. and…

No…they'd already locked up for the holidays.

Kyoko blew her fringe out from her eyes.

This was getting…well, it was getting _something_. Kyoko was just not sure there was a word for it.

If there was a higher power that was controlling her life right now, Kyoko was sure that it was royally trying to screw her over.

Her life had become so difficult lately.

She sighed in annoyance then remembered something important.

Yes they had closed the building from the general public but there were still security guards in the building that would let her in if she showed them her work pass.

Finally! Something that was going right!

Kyoko grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs to call a taxi.

She would go to L.M.E. and find Ren's present.

Who knows…it might be easier when other workers weren't there.

* * *

The L.M.E. building was creepy when no one else was in it, Kyoko found. 

But apart from that, so far, her plan was going smoothly. She had gained access to the building by ringing the buzzer and waiting for a guard to show up.

After a moment or two where he had inspected her work pass suspiciously he had let her pass into the building.

So here she was, on the steps where she had spent so many break times and lunch times, searching for her lost present.

After an hour searching it was clear that the present wasn't there,

Wiping her forehead Kyoko collapsed on the stairs.

This was getting difficult. If it wasn't here then she would have to retrace her steps she took on the day and check every room she went into.

She could foresee herself spending more time then she had realised searching.

She leant back.

Well…there was nothing left for her to do _except_ for search for it.

* * *

She had done it. 

She had retraced every step she had taken, even those that doubled back on themselves. She had searched every nook and cranny of that building and she _still_ hadn't found it.

It was getting slightly annoying.

Where else was she supposed to look?!

She sighed in defeat.

Maybe this was hopeless…

She trudged her way back to the entrance to say to the guard that she was leaving.

When she was by the security desk the security guard looked up and saw the look of hopelessness that was splashed across her face.

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me asking but is everything okay?"

Kyoko smiled ruefully and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine."

He frowned, she obviously didn't look fine.

"Did you find what you came here to get?"

Kyoko flinched.

"No. I couldn't find it. I looked _everywhere_."

The guard bit his lip, wondering whether or not to ask his next question. He had seen the flinch and didn't want to upset her even more by accident.

Eventually he decided to ask the question anyway.

"What was it that you were looking for?"

"It was a small wrapped present. I looked everywhere for it where I dropped it and I still can't find it."

The guard blinked.

"A small wrapped present? That's what you were looking for?"

Kyoko nodded dejectedly.

"But I've seen that!"

"Huh?!"

"Yes. I'm sure I saw that in the Lost and Found box."

"The…what?"

"The Lost and Found box. It's in the security room. Anyone who finds anything laying around hands it in and it gets put into the box so that if the owner is looking for it then we can give it back to them."

Kyoko blinked.

"Hang on a moment."

The guard stood up and went through the door behind his desk.

Kyoko just watched as he came out a minute later with a large box filled with anything and everything. He pulled out some of the weirdest things while he searched through all the items looking for the one in particular.

Half a minute later and he had seemingly found it.

"Aha!"

He reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out something held in his clenched hand.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

He opened his fist and there, resting innocently in the palm of his hand, was the lost present.

Kyoko's eyes widened and she just managed to hold herself back from snatching it from his hand.

She gently picked it up and cradled it to her chest. There was no way she was going to let go of this now,

"Thank you so much!"

The guard smiled at her.

"Glad to have been of some help."

She waved goodbye to him as she ran out of the building. She had to get home and put the present somewhere safe before she lost it again.

When she was in the taxi on her way home it hit her.

She had spent all that time looking for her lost gift by herself…when all she had had to do was ask for a little help and she probably would have been able to give it to Ren yesterday.

If she had only asked and gotten some help then Ren might not be as angry as he was with her.

That thought really messed her up.

If only, if only…

Kyoko shook her head.

Well, it was difficult to predict what could have happened.

She was just glad she had the power to influence and maybe change her future.

* * *

**It's all ending now! So exciting!**

**Sorry about the shortness and maybe the OOC-ness but I have to set everything up for tomorrow.**

**Besides, all the important information is in there.**

**Now I'm going to go sleep.**

**Night!**


	24. Christmas Eve

**See! I gave her back Corn! I'm not entirely evil!**

…**wait…**

**Maybe you should read this chapter before you decide…**

**Heh heh heh heh heh.**

**Sorry about the filler chapter yesterday but I really couldn't think of anything else to write. But rest assured – it's all going to happen in today and tomorrows chapters.**

…**Or at least tomorrow's.**

**A short but sweet chapter dedicated to everyone who reviewed all the previous chapters.**

…**You know who you are.

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 24 – TOMORROW! IT'S TOMORROW PEOPLE!

* * *

Christmas Eve

* * *

Kyoko woke up with a feeling of calm that she hadn't felt in such a long time.

She smiled sleepily and rolled over.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she tried to remember why she felt at peace with the world.

Then it hit her. She had found Ren's present!

She could make everything better again! It would finally all go right!

…and whatever Ren had been mad at her about, he wouldn't be mad anymore!

She grinned in happiness and stretched her arms above her head.

This evening was also Christmas Eve!

This was brilliant!

She would find Ren and apologise and then give him his present.

She could just imagine him taking the present and with it her hand, which would be cold because she wouldn't be wearing gloves. He would look deep into her eyes and tell her that all he ever needed was to be near her and that she was special to her. Then he would hug her close and keep her warm.

And she would feel safe.

Kyoko snuggled further under the warm blankets, fantasies spinning around her mind.

She couldn't think of a better way to make up with someone then on Christmas Eve with snow falling all around them.

It was going to be so romantic!

Now all she had to do was find Ren.

Kyoko's eyes snapped open.

Find Ren…

_That_ could be difficult.

She didn't even know if he was still at home! He could be out of town visiting friends.

He could be spending time with family! Kyoko wasn't even sure if he had any family, she had never asked but it was a possibility, people liked spending time with their family at Christmas!

Or…he could be spending time with someone _special_.

Like a girlfriend…

…or a fiancé.

Kyoko hadn't heard anything about Ren being involved with anyone but he was twenty years old.

It wasn't like he was a child anymore.

He _could_ have a fiancé. If he loved her enough he would keep her secret from the press so that she wouldn't be hounded.

These thoughts were circulating in Kyoko's head, never decreasing in their intensity. By the third circuit Kyoko was sitting bolt upright chewing on one of her knuckles.

Could Ren have a girlfriend or fiancé?

It was a possibility.

Kyoko felt ill.

What had she set herself up for? She might be barging in on something that she didn't want to know about.

Kyoko gasped as something struck her.

Maybe that was the reason that Ren had been so cold and distant with her lately! He had found someone special and didn't want to be associated with her anymore!

That must be it.

What other explanation was there?

He had found someone his own age and as such didn't want to be around a childish High School student anymore.

And of course the press wouldn't know about it as he would have kept her all to himself.

Maybe she had been his cover all along.

The thought hurt but it was probably true.

…That made her just another love-struck fan. Albeit one who was closer to him then most but a fan all the same.

She was probably beautiful and kind and gentle.

…They would be so much in love.

Kyoko definitely felt ill.

This was so _wrong_…not how she imagined it at all.

But then what other thoughts as a _fan_ could she entertain.

She let out a dry sob.

It had all looked up a moment before.

She buried her face in her hands as a feeling of hopelessness washed over her.

What was she doing?

What was she even _thinking_ about doing?

Giving Ren a rock for Christmas.

_The_ Ren Tsuruga.

…And she was getting him a rock for a present.

A _rock_.

She should just cut her losses while she was down and forget all about Ren.

She was sure he would be happy with his girlfriend.

Then a thought struck her.

None of this was fact!

It was all speculation. Sure it may be true, but at the moment it was still speculation.

She may still have a chance!

The trick was to stay positive. No matter what.

She would find Ren and then she would ask Ren about everything.

But first she had to work out where she could find him.

Her mind made up she sprang out of bed.

She had a long day of searching ahead of her.

* * *

It was dark and cold.

Kyoko had searched all day, in all the usual spots that she could think of that Ren might be but she hadn't found him.

She was starting to loose hope.

Where else was she supposed to search?

She had checked his apartment but it was locked. She had checked back at the L.M.E building thinking that he might have dropped back there to pick up some work but the guard hadn't seen him.

This was not good.

She had then gotten desperate and looked at all the high class bars and restaurants that Kyoko knew actors and employees from L.M.E. liked to frequent but she still hadn't seen hide nor hair of him.

She checked her watch again and sighed when she saw it was eleven fifty.

What was she going to do?

There was only ten minutes left until Christmas Day.

This wasn't how she planned the day to go.

…Maybe Ren really did have a girlfriend…

Who he was happily snuggling up with in front of a fire.

Kyoko shivered as a biting wind blew through her and rubbed her arms to try and generate a little more heat.

She hadn't planned to stay out this late as she thought that she would have found Ren a little sooner.

As such she wasn't wearing a thick jacket as it had been warmer this morning.

…It was only when the sun set that the heat had disappeared.

Ren's present lay heavily in her pocket, weighing down one side of the jacket.

Maybe she should just give up?

If she knew her luck then she wouldn't find Ren anyway.

…She just thought that she deserved a little break after everything that she had been put through…

That was all.

Spying a bench she slumped down onto it and rested her head in her hands.

She was so _tired_.

Kyoko could feel her eyelids start to droop and rubbed her numb face fiercely to try and wake herself up and restore feeling.

"Kyoko?"

She started at the sound of her name.

Kyoko looked around her as she tried to find out who had called out to her.

Her heart stuttered as she saw a tall silhouette standing half concealed in shadow.

The person walked forward hesitantly into a pool of light thrown down by a streetlamp.

She felt her throat close as Ren's face became highlighted, his breath misted out in front of him creating a surreal aspect.

It looked almost like he was a ghost.

His face though, was open like a book and Kyoko saw many emotions flicker across the expanse before he regained himself from the shock and closed himself off once more.

He took another hesitant step forward then stopped, unsure of what to say or do next.

Kyoko realised with a start that she was still sitting down and she shot to her feet.

"Ren! I…"

She trailed off. She had no clue as to how to say what she needed to say or ask what needed to be asked.

She struggled with herself for a moment then gave up and grinned at him helplessly.

There was nothing left to saw apart from the truth.

She took a deep breath building herself up for what, she was sure to be, a humiliating experience.

She looked Ren straight in the eye and wouldn't let herself break, though her hands trembled.

"I…I missed you."

Ren seemed to blanch a little and took half a step backwards.

He was going to leave!

Kyoko couldn't let that happen!

"No! Wait!"

She called out to him and ran to where he was standing.

She reached out and grabbed hold of the sleeve of his jacket just as he half turned away from her.

"Wait. Please..."

Her whispered pleas made him pause for thought and he glanced back at her.

Kyoko tightened her grip, begging Ren to understand and give her a chance with her eyes, just as the clocks struck midnight.

* * *

**HA HA!**

**YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!**

**Each chapter's a day remember! Ah...I couldn't wait to write that.**

**It's just one last cliff hanger from me to you :)**


	25. Christmas Day

**Ah ha ha...I lost my voice...**

**Woooo! Virtual High Five!**

**Anonymous Jane: I recon my Kyoko's a bit bi-polar. (Well…when it comes to Ren at least! Lol.)**

**Tainted Sins: Yeah I know! I couldn't get Sho in again…he just didn't fit. So sad…I could have just put him in randomly but it would never have sat completely right with the rest of the plot line. **

**Also I'm thinking about doing something in the New Year that carries on from the last filming episode? Just in case there are any ShoKyoko fans out there who wanted Kyoko to go with Sho…sort of like an alternate ending deal…dunno…haven't really thought it through.**

**Ahhh…I'm so evil!

* * *

**Advent

* * *

Day 25 – MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Christmas Day

* * *

"Please…" she begged again. "Just give me a chance to _talk_."

Ren paused and thought about it. He nodded.

Kyoko's shoulders slumped in relief but she still maintained the hold on Ren's coat.

He was going to give her a chance to explain! To talk everything out so that it would all be okay again!

Another gust of wind blew against them and Kyoko shivered violently.

"…But not here."

Ren's voice was deep and resonating, warming her insides even though she was frozen on the outside.

She looked up at him, confused.

He gripped her gently by the wrist and dragged her away from where they were standing towards the street.

"We'll go to my place, it'll be warmer."

Kyoko let herself be dragged along by Ren, slightly stunned.

Just minutes ago she had been ready to throw in the towel, resigned to never patching things up between her and Ren.

And now he was taking her back to his apartment?!

It was all happening so fast! But for some reason she didn't mind.

In fact…she felt insanely happy.

She grinned as she shivered again.

Ren looked back towards her then stopped.

Kyoko nearly walked into the back of him and she looked at him questioningly.

He shrugged off his coat and put it around her shoulders.

"Here. It'll keep you warm."

He didn't look at her whilst he said it but Kyoko was sure that she could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

…Though that could have just been the cold.

He walked with her along the streets, his hand never letting go of her. Gradually it slipped further and further down her wrist until he was holding her hand tightly.

Kyoko bit her bottom lip.

She was _holding hands_ with Ren!

It was more than a dream come true!

She gripped his coat tightly and grinned delightedly.

* * *

Eventually they made it back to Ren's apartment. Kyoko let the coat slip from her shoulders and hung it up on a peg.

She made her way over to the sofa and sat nervously down. Ren followed soon after and sat opposite her with his head turned away.

Neither said anything for a few moments both choosing to sit in awkward silence rather then try to start the conversation.

Kyoko started when Ren cleared his throat.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Kyoko couldn't stop the blush that slowly crawled up her neck.

"No…no thank you."

Ren nodded and they both lapsed back into silence.

Kyoko couldn't help but feel awkward in the situation that she found herself in and started to fidget to keep herself occupied, glancing anywhere around the room apart form when Ren was sat.

Eventually she couldn't keep quiet anymore so she cleared her throat to break the heavy silence.

At the noise Ren looked expectantly over at her. She quailed slightly under his unwavering gaze.

Now what was she supposed to do?

She couldn't just ask him straight out could she?

…Well…it might be easier if she did.

She took a deep breath.

"Are you angry at me?"

Ren's reply was immediate.

"You kissed Sho."

Kyoko felt her mouth drop.

"But…but that was part of the script!"

Ren looked hard at her.

"Only because you _asked_ for it to be put in."

"No!"

Ren raised his eyebrow.

"No? So you didn't ask for it to be put in?"

"No! I mean…well yes, but you don't know the whole story!"

"…really…then why don't you enlighten me then."

Kyoko shivered slightly under Ren's cold gaze but this was the chance that she had been waiting for, the chance to explain and she wasn't going to mess it up.

She had to do this.

Taking a deep breath she started to explain.

"Okay. It's true that I thought a kiss would be suitable in the scene, but I didn't _ask_ for it to be put in! The director just asked my opinion so I gave it to him and he thought it was a good idea! That was all!"

"Uh huh."

He didn't believe her!

"Honestly! I didn't even know Sho was going to be in it! I found that out later!"

Ren didn't say anything; he just sat and stared at her.

"So that's what happened…I just said that a kiss would improve the scene and then later I found out that I had to kiss Sho."

She paused and waited to see if Ren would say anything.

Anything at all.

Ren kept staring at her and narrowed his eyes, thinking things through.

"But what about the other stuff that the director said…about the sparks between you and Sho?"

Kyoko blinked. Did that mean that he believed her about the kiss scene?

She hurried to explain everything else.

"There wasn't anything! The director must have got the wrong end of the stick that's all. I hate Sho! You know that."

Ren stayed silent for a minute then let out all his breath in an explosive sigh.

"Do you see?" Kyoko asked quietly.

He _had_ to believe her.

"Yes." Ren finally conceded, "I see. I see it now. You would never go back to Sho. I guess I was just blind-sighted by everything else that had happened."

"Everything else?"

Ren nodded acting like she should know everything that he was referring to.

Kyoko was extremely confused. What else had happened?

She knew that Ren had been angry at her before the Christmas Special had been shown as he had been acting cold towards her for some time.

But she didn't know why. Could she ask him?

Ask why he had been so angry with her?

Well…she had already asked once…and she had gotten Ren to believe her as well so it couldn't be all that bad.

All she had to do was ask if Ren had been angry at her and was it all her fault.

Somehow it was more difficult the second time when she could find out that _she_ was the reason that Ren didn't like her anymore.

But she had to do this.

Even if things between the two of them were never the same she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't use this opportunity.

"Were you angry at me? In the beginning that is…and was it my fault?"

There she had asked it!

But she didn't make eye contact with Ren until after she had voiced her question.

When she did finally look over to her she could see that he was feeling very awkward, but this time he couldn't run away.

They were going to sort this out.

"No. Well…it's…complicated. I was…a little. At first."

"Kyoko looked confused.

"At first?"

"Mmm…" Ren nodded. "When you were filming."

"You were angry…"

"I'd say a little more annoyed than angry…"

"Okay, so you were annoyed with me when I was filming? Why? Is this to do with Sho?"

"No. I didn't know about that until later."

"Then why were you angry?"

Kyoko was confused. If Ren hadn't known about Sho then, then how did he every get annoyed at her in the first place?

She kept a steady gaze upon him and he flushed slightly under the scrutiny.

Kyoko began to think that he wasn't going to answer when he finally opened his mouth and mumbled something inaudible.

"Huh? Sorry. I couldn't hear what you said."

Ren's blush intensified. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"I said…that in the beginning I was annoyed with you because I couldn't get a hold of you."

Kyoko blinked.

What?

That wasn't what she had expected _at_ _all_.

"You couldn't get…" She echoed faintly.

Ren nodded slightly and kept his gaze trained on the wall to the right of him.

"Yes. You…er…phoned me. So I tried to call back but your phone was off and I couldn't get in touch with you.

I got annoyed because I thought that if you had wanted to talk then you should have picked up my calls but you never did. And then I got angry with myself for being so annoyed about such a small thing."

Kyoko blinked.

Her phone?

Had she missed a call from Ren?

She scrabbled around in her pocket and pulled out her phone. Pressing a few keys she pulled up her missed calls list.

Her eyes widened when she saw that she had indeed missed Ren's calls.

"…6 missed calls?"

Ren cleared his throat.

"Well…I thought that you were just busy so I kept trying…"

He trailed off and Kyoko blushed. Ren cared about her so much that he had kept trying to get in touch with her even when she didn't reply.

"So you were annoyed with me because I didn't phone you back? But I didn't think that you would bother with me so I didn't check!"

"Why would you think that I wouldn't get in touch with you?"

"I just…because it's…me?"

Ren looked at her surprised.

"All the more reason to get back in touch!"

"Huh?!" Kyoko was so surprised.

Ren nodded in disbelief. He gently reached forward and took her bandaged hand in his own and with the lightest of touches stroked the mascara smear on the palm.

"I was so terrified when I saw all that blood. My heart nearly stopped."

Kyoko looked at him but he wouldn't raise his eyes from her injured hand.

"It…wasn't that bad."

That did get him to look at her. Kyoko was shocked to see that he looked so pale just thinking about it. It was then that she felt the minute tremble's in Ren's hands.

She squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled.

"I'm still here."

Ren smiled crookedly at her and sat back in his seat.

"That's right, you are…but I was so angry at Sho then as well."

"Sho? Why?"

Ren clenched his hand into a fist.

"It was one of his fans that sent the blade. All I could think about was that if he wasn't a part of this industry then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I was also angry at myself as well. That letter was addressed to _me_. I should have been the one that was injured not you."

Kyoko blushed.

She hadn't realised that Ren felt so strongly about what had happened.

"I felt so guilty that it was my fault that you were injured. The next time I saw you I felt so _awkward_ and _embarrassed_…"

It dawned on Kyoko.

"…The Christmas party…"

Ren nodded.

"Yes, that's right. I…er…I wanted to apologise for that. I was very abrupt with you."

Kyoko felt really awkward.

"No, you don't need to apologise. It's fine."

Ren shook his head.

"No. What I did was unforgivable and rude. It was a show of extremely bad manners and for that I ask your forgiveness. You even came to apologise to me which made me feel even worse because it was my entire fault to begin with and I should have been the one to search you out and apologise."

"Um. Sure, okay…I forgive you…but you know…you really didn't have to apologise…I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault."

"You looked so beautiful in your dress as well."

Silence seemed to fall between the two as they both realised what Ren had admitted. After a moment of sitting frozen they both seemed to flush bright red and look away.

"So…um…" Kyoko started.

"Yes. And then the next time I saw you was at the showing. I was going to apologise then but it had already started and then I saw you kissing Sho and I felt so put out. But I could understand because I've had to kiss people when acting as well."

Kyoko just stayed silent, unsure as to what to say to that.

"…but when the director said that you had asked to kiss Sho…I…I guess I just saw red. I have to apologise for that as well. It was unfair on you."

"No, I understand."

Ren smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you. I don't deserve it but thank you anyway."

Kyoko grinned.

It was finally all right! They had sorted everything out! There was no reason to have any bad feelings between them.

She shifted in her seat. Now that everything was sorted she thought that she was forgetting something...

That's right! Ren's present!

"Oh! I completely forgot!"

She ran over to where she had hung up her thin jacket and searched through the pockets. She pulled out the small gift with a flourish, much to Ren's bemusement.

"I got you a present…I…hope you like it."

She walked over to where Ren was sitting and placed it in his open hand.

"I wasn't sure what to get you and then I thought of that."

Kyoko watched as Ren slowly unwrapped his present and tipped Corn into the palm of his hand.

He stared down at it.

"I know that it's not new but I thought…I thought that you might find some use for it. It helped me through so much and I thought that you might like to have it to tell your problems too."

Kyoko trailed off when she didn't hear any acknowledgement from Ren.

"So…um…do you like it?"

Ren looked up at her with a surprised smile on his face.

"This is…I don't think that I should take it."

"Huh?"

Ren smiled.

"This is so precious to you. I would feel bad if I took it."

He pressed Corn back into her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"That reminds me, I've got something for you as well."

He moved over to the desk that was against the wall and rustled through a draw. After a moment or two he pulled out a small box and brought it over to where Kyoko was sitting.

"I took the day off to find this for you. I wanted to apologise to you and give you this."

Kyoko took the present from Ren and opened it slowly.

Inside the box was a necklace. Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw the exquisite gold chain with the stone attached to it.

"Is this…for me?" She asked breathlessly.

Ren smiled at her expression.

"You like it? It took the whole day to find the exact colour gem."

Kyoko looked closer. Then she realised, the gem in her necklace was the exact same colour as Corn.

"Oh! Thank you!"

In a spontaneous act of gratitude she lunged at Ren and caught him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! It's beautiful!"

Then she realised what she was doing.

"Ah!"

She let go of Ren's neck and sat back, blushing hard.

"I'm sorry! I just…"

Ren blinked and then smiled.

"I think I owe you something anyway."

"Huh?"

"At the party…?"

Kyoko thought about it. What was at the party that she had missed? There was nothing.

Nothing but the mistletoe…

Oh.

Ren grinned as he saw realisation dawn on Kyoko's face.

He quickly leant in and captured her lips with his own, pressing gently.

Kyoko froze for a moment and then melted into the kiss. She felt Ren's arms wrap around her and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

This was perfect.

This is exactly how she thought her first kiss would be.

She smiled as they both pulled away from each other shyly. Ren reached down and took the necklace from its box and put it onto Kyoko.

She gently touched it and grinned happily.

Then she yawned widely.

Ren glanced at his watch and chuckled.

"It's ten past one. No wonder you're tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"

At the mention of sleep and the acknowledgement of her tiredness Kyoko dropped off almost immediately where she sat.

Slumping down on the sofa the last thing she saw before unconsciousness claimed her was the beginnings of snow falling gently outside.

* * *

Kyoko woke up some few hours later warm and comfortable.

She raised her head and glanced around, confused in her still sleepy state.

The last thing that she remembered was talking to Ren and…

Ren!

Where had he gone?

She sat up and looked around her suddenly awake. A small noise below her made her look down.

Ren was lying on the sofa, fast asleep.

She had been lying on him!

She had _slept_ on him!

…And it was comfy…

Her eyelids started to droop again and she lay back down with Ren's chest acting as her pillow.

It might be really embarrassing waking up like this…

Kyoko smiled.

But she was sure everything would turn out fine when they both woke up together.

…after all…

It was Christmas.

* * *

**Yay! Finished!**

**This will be the last chapter of this story; I decided not to do a Boxing Day special as I managed to get everything into this one.**

**Plus I felt that it would drag it out just a little too much.**

**This was literally the longest chapter I have ever written it's about three thousand words and thirteen pages long! All for you!**

**A Christmas present!**

…**I hope you like it!**

**Sooooooo?**

**What did you guys think?**

**Review please and tell me!**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL!**


End file.
